Jack and the new Land
by HinataSoup
Summary: Samurai Jack travelled so many lands while in the future, he found one land that is similar to his own 'past' home, but he still is going after Aku... is Aku in this peace depraved land, or is this war something Jack will fight without the influence that Aku may have caused on it? (Genre may change or rate)
1. Seaside

(I do not own Samurai Jack or Naruto / Shippuden, but I adore the action in them; Hope it works out for all) The story will be a bit different from the anime/manga abit too.

Prologue

Jack has been traveling the many different lands since Aku sent him into the future, from land to land, across different seas to reach the further lands that rested beyond the horizon. Jack had just paid his way for a ship ride to another distant land that he heard of while on his travels. The few things that he heard distinctly was going on in the distant land was 'War' and 'Turmoil' within the land, only thinking that Aku had something to do with another land as far as it seemed, for its bad luck.

Jack stood at the head of the ship looking out to sea as the horizon slowly headed to more than blue sea and a dark blue sky, but showed gradually a sliver of land growing in sight as the ship, or large spaced boat approached the land. The sky above was rather dark, and threatening of a coming storm. Jack looked towards the sky, then the dark land as if its gloom and darkness came from one single area, like a sickness came from the area and once the sickness was cured the whole area will be lit up once more. "What is that land, captain?" Jack asked with a soft tone of voice, like he always used for the status he was brought up in as a foreign prince, because of the time he was from.

Jack looked towards the captain who told him that they were approaching a large land known as the elemental countries, but their not at a peaceful time in the land and were not for a long time, but for a 'unsettled peace' that led the situation back into war not soon after. Jack could not help, but grimace at hearing the falls in peace and only think that Aku had to have something to do with the failing peace, or the lack of peace in such a large land.

Only for the unsettling storm to finally come in a rush and come at the large boat Jack was on with a force of a billion drones charging at once, with more power than any mechanical beetle could muster. Jack held onto the rim of the boat trying to keep his footing, as the boat tipped sideways and the captain took charge at the wheel trying to steer it steady towards shore. Jack thrusted his gleaming sword that was his father's into the wooden planks of the boat to help steady his footing, as the boat swayed more and more only to finally crash.

Jack knew that he could not hold on, but needed to try and keep his grip on his sword no matter what. Watching for the other passengers and crewmembers of the boat, as they clung onto any sturdy part of the boat they could, or each other; mothers or fathers who rode clung onto both each other and the sides of the boat, while children hung onto their parents like their life depended on it, which was the truth in the moment.

Jack ended up getting tossed over the ship with what seemed like most of the passengers, from gradual lack of grip on the sword and getting lost in the sea.

A long while later, Jack felt something against his skin and slowly peered his eyes open to see strangers looking concerned at him. He could not tell much about the people, besides for their attire that was form-fitting and that they had pockets all about them, for assumedly weapons. Jack stared at the few people, only to slowly sit himself up and look at them further. One of the few people Jack saw had a interesting appearance of a bowl style haircut, with thick brows and round eyes, while the entirety of the outfit was a bright green jumpsuit. "Hey, Sensei! He is awake!" called the strange green fellow, only to bring out another person with a similar attire and appearance besides for how the older figure called 'Sensei' had slightly smaller eyes instead of being round like the supposed 'pupil' or 'student'.

"Well, Rock Lee, lets get this stranger to a hospital to better check him over." The 'sensei' said to the fellow in green, called Rock Lee. There were also two other students, a girl with two buns on her head and a headband, while her attire consists of white and red fabrics, and a boy with gray-ish white attire standing to the side it seemed. Later Jack learns that they are called 'Ten ten' and 'Neji Hyuga'. The green clad teen, Rock Lee and his team of friends took Samurai Jack to a building with many beds and injured people atop them.

"Where is my sword?" Jack said with panicked alarm at losing the only thing he could use against Aku, and held ties to his family in the past. Seeing as the few people with the headbands holding strange symbols upon them, stared at him strangely as well. He looked around for a moment, when he was sat on one of the many beds in the building. "Where is the captain of the crashed boat? The passengers?" He asked with deep concern, only to see that there were relieved expressions shown instead of miserable ones. "Well, they are in a hospital recovering from the crash, luck was on their side." said one of the fellows, Jack not paying attention to whom spoke because of his relief that no one was harmed mortally.

Jack spoke to the four who helped him respectfully, "Okay, may I ask of your names? What are the symbols on your bands for?" Jack asked with a blank expression, waiting for a answer for his questions, or none at all. Rock Lee answered first, pointing to each of his teammate as he introduced them; Neji Hyuga the tall dark haired man with pale irises, Ten Ten who has the buns in her hair and the red and white outfit who carries many weapons, and their teacher Might Gai who is helping them learn to fight and defend themselves. Then said the symbols on their headband represents the village or home they defend from their enemies.

Jack then pushed himself off the bed and started back towards the shore of the town he was at in search of his sword, while having the small company of fighters trail behind him. "The sword must be around here somewhere..." Jack looked around the long beach walking the way slowly trying to see where his sword disappeared. Looking around for what seemed like hours upon hours, only to stop when he saw what seemed like a large part of the deck a drifted on the sandy beach.

Once Jack approached the drift wood, he saw that his sword was still plunged deep in the water soaked wood, but would require some cleaning to keep the sword as good as any weapon around, like normal for him. "That is your sword?" asks Rock Lee, his eyes sparkling as the sword is retracted from the wood and then slid back into the sheathe, with a practiced motion. "Yes... This is my sword... What brings you here? Away from your home?" Jack asks, turning towards the four people, watching them look towards their sensei before answering the question. "We are on a mission, the details are secret... But, once we are done here, you may come with us and meet our leader, if the urge comes?" The sensei said to Jack, they knew as only a stranger, but he felt welcome to accompany them to their home.

Jack did not feel like it was his place to intervene with their mission, but was rather curious about the village they reside from, to have come from a far away place and never heard of such places among most of his travels, until just recently. Choosing to get a better idea about the port town he was found at, and the residents there, only to really find out that the residents and the people that live in the Elemental countries had a few ideal weapons, among a few different styles on how to get their weapons produced. The many weapons available include, but is not limited to; katanas or swords, shuriken which look like small stars with sharp edges, Kunai with one side sharp and another as a handle for either throwing or defending themselves, and scrolls it appears which can bring up any weapon it seems to hold.

Jack started going through the town, seeing how it was rather similar to his home in the past, but also different in how the rules in the land are from his own, as well. But, Jack also bumped into the team of leaf villagers again, only they looked rather distraught from the first meeting, more worried and less worried over keeping things secret, it seemed. Almost like they wanted to ask for help, but also felt like it would be disrespectful to ask as well, but what would be the right choice?

Keeping something secret at the price of someone's life, or telling someone the secret to save someone's life?

(I hope people will tolerate the story) The questions I hope are good too.


	2. Chapter 2

(I do not own Samurai jack or Naruto/Shippuden, I only rather enjoy their shows and hope to give it justice)

Previous snippet: Almost like they wanted to ask for help, but also felt like it would be disrespectful to ask as well, but what would be the right choice? ask or not?

Chapter: 01

Jack looked towards the leaf team seeing Rock Lee and Might Gai, although they were distraught, but they did not lose their determination along with the other members of their team. Jack looked to the team with a blank gaze, but chose to guide the trio of teens and the sensei to a small tea shop that he found while looking about the port. After the earlier separation, Jack found many different shops that had a oriental theme and comforted Jack at the feeling of home, by just stepping into a shop or of the few that shared similar comforting themes for him.

Jack guided the trio of teens and the sensei to a tea shop, and slowly towards a table near the back and away from the people who may enter, but also able to watch for who enters. Jack still felt the urge to watch the door in case mechanical creations from Aku came to attack him, although he did hear some rumors that he could not bear to believe, not until he saw it with his own eyes. Jack and the group he brought sat at the table in the back and waited in silence, until someone broke the silence, even to just order for drinks or treats to eat. Rock Lee looked around eagerly at the assorted treats available; only for Jack to get a tea and some rice, Rock lee some rice buns, Ten Ten some Dango, and Neji some tea, while Might Gai only took tea. (all them got tea with something, if not just tea)

The group did not have to wait long for their order to be served for them, but it did not bring any voice more than a polite 'Thank you' or 'Your welcome' from the group. "Jack, may we ask your reason here? You are not what we usually see around these parts?" Might Gai asks with a serious expression, before Rock Lee blurts out, "Are you from the Land of Iron?" only for Jack to look at Rock Lee a bit, before answering "I am not from these parts... And for my reason, I heard there was trouble in these parts..." He did not want to spread his tale, especially since there were some treacherous bounty hunters, although he took them down easily, it got a bit too much when they came after him all hours of the day and night. Jack took his tea and slowly sipped the sweet liquid, before setting it down once more and ask "If you need assistance with your mission, please, I am here to help." Then picked up his rice to start enjoying some of it, with the speed of a starved small animal.

Jack felt curious about the mission the fellows before him have, but could not bring himself to ask about the specific requirements involved to have success, although he felt they were a little disappointed about it to mention their misson anyhow. After a good few minutes sitting in silence, Jack and the group finished the tea and treats before them, then left paying what they owed. "Jack, if you may come with us, we will give detail to our dilemma somewhere, if you are willing to help?" Might Gai said, before starting towards the east, towards where they are temporarily staying. The group passed many different shops, slowing down their pace as Jack looked at some of the shops like a curious child, only a lot more tamer than some children.

Might Gai felt foolish, not only foolish but like he was going to get fired from his position as a Jonin and genin instructor in being a ninja at the rate he was going. Why would he ask for help from a stranger he just met the day before, but what else would he do? He could of asked for assistance from people at his own village, but it would take longer for them to arrive than the time they had, and the stranger was around and willing. Might Gai rubbed his forehead feeling it start to ache from the many questions forming, ' _Why would this fellow, Jack, want to get involved? What is his reason really_?' Only to make more questions pop up, making Might Gai feel like Jack is keeping his secrets better than a ninja, but also not by being a ninja at all.

Jack followed the group into the hotel and looked around the room with quiet pleasure; there was a few beds on one side of the room, or the right side from standing at the door, and there was a large window on the other side of the room, and the left was spacious. "Jack, would you please tell us more of where you come from? Is it some place you left behind?" Neji spoke for his team, asking the few questions in a serious tone that he was hinting towards ' _Are you a fugitive of your home_?' but, Jack answered calmly as ever, "I am trying to get back to whence I came from... But, the way I got here, makes it difficult to get back." Jack watched Neji nod calmly, then ask another set of questions, about the difficulties that are caused by his coming, and how is getting back eluding him? Only for Jack to almost unnoticeably widen his eyes at the young fellow, Neji, before going back to normal and answering. "I never thought I would come to the lands I visited... And for the second question, a fiend sent me here, and I need to find it to get back to my home." Jack answered with a bitter gaze in his eyes, that seemed to answer the trio of teens questions and then some, while giving Might Gai a good few questions to consider in the future.

Jack could not explain why he chose to tell them the problem or the parts of the problem, after one day or even half the day itself. Mainly he did not know if he explained it, or just gave them hints to his problems. Jack sighed softly, shaking his head as slight memories came to his mind to blurry to make out, but still present for at least the moment. Jack then looked around once more, before turning to the group and asked, "If you do not mind, could you all tell me what your mission requires for success?" Only to have them all get rather serious and sit in a circle around Jack, himself being at one end and the other sitting so they look towards him. "We are supposed to defend our client from an unknown being that lives in this port town... unfortunately, our client was caught, while we were trying to defend." they spoke and looked rather distraught over what they lost, only for it to be more business termed sadness instead of personal sadness. Jack did a slight bow of the head, as he sat cross legged on the ground before speaking to ease their comfort. "I will assist in recovering your client."

(Review or PM about the story, or anything; I like these two along with many others) Beware the map of the Elemental Countries might be rather off


	3. Chapter 3

(I own none of this) I might not use the map of the Elemental Countries for this story and I may have some characters from Jack's world or Naruto's world pop in then disappear for no apparent reason (although none die, or some may depending on how story goes)

Snippet: "I will assist in recovering your client."

Chapter: 02

Jack left the hotel feeling rather lost, more than he wishes to admit, hearing that the client their protecting is seen as rather unusual to their own people just because of their appearance. Jack heard there was a girl called Isaribi, her appearance is of a injured girl to strangers but as a dangerous being to others. Jack went around with the limited amount of information checking the details in his head and the people before him, like clock-work, until he saw a person who seemed to match the description he heard of this female client. ' _Why did they say that their client was lost? Or that they lost her? What is this land's people doing_?' Jack wanted all his questions answered, for he felt that 'Lost' was a bit exaggerating for what happened to the girl, when she was right in front of him. Although, he felt with better wording he would be just as pleased to help the fellow group, with that thought he gave a relaxed smile and gently called to her. "Excuse me? Miss Isaribi?" Only to see the girl turn around with a bright red face, full of anger and what seemed like tears, making him feel rather confused, then he got punched by her and sent into a stray stand in the street. "I am not that wicked thing of a person!" the female soon after, leaves.

Jack left, his face pressed against his hands like he wanted to hide his miserable failure and that it was a lot more difficult then he expected, but he soon lifted his head up and thought, ' _I can not give up after one failed attempt_...' then he went through his checklist again, walking to different females and checking their appearance to see if they are Isaribi, or someone not fond of that name at all. Jack just ended up wandering the streets filled with people, going into different buildings to check if anyone resembles the girl he is looking for as well.

In the mean time, Might Gai's team was sitting in their hotel room, in a loose circle talking amongst themselves about a plan of action. "What should we do, sensei? Isaribi disappeared and people here are rather cruel towards her... If Naruto was here, he would be able to talk her out of running off..." Neji spoke, Ten Ten then cut in, "Or Naruto would chase after her, from his lack of planning." Only for Rock Lee to jump up and yell out a loud "Yea! His Youth is most inspirational to chase!" his eyes starting to sparkle, resting the pads of his fingers on his lower cheeks and looked towards the sky in that position. While Might Gai gave a cheerful nod towards all his students, thinking ' _This mission will be successful... We also have a new comrade to help when we need it_.' he thought, then he clapped his hands together and spoke, "Okay! With the Fire of our Youth, we shall find our client and bring her back here, but if someone has any bad feeling of a location come find a teammate!" He spoke with a stern, but kind voice knowing the team knows what to do, when they meet the client, and will do the best when meeting an unpleasant situation.

The group of teens split up, TenTen left towards the shopping district checking different shops with Neji, while Rock Lee left to check the forest and Might Gai went to the beach surroundings to check out if there were any way to hide from the citizens in the sea or if the ships were wrecked by something other than natural weather. While checking the beach and looking around, Might Gai was thinking about the stranger they met, Jack, if they should look into spying on him or keeping a better eye on what he does or says. While considering the options of watching their stranger, there was something that caught Gai's attention rather swiftly. A strange walking metal being came out of the water all of a sudden, dripping with the wet residue that came from the ocean behind it, or before Might Gai's very eyes.

The mechanical being had murky gray armor, with light blue armor decoration in the mix, while the mask seemed more like a large bug's head; large gray shiny eyes, and the most of the helmet was the same coloring as the suit itself. It was an odd sight to see for Might Gai and a surprise for he thought no one would come from the seas as well, like why would anyone come from the ocean; Most of the people who lived in the Elemental countries believed no one was alive beyond the villages that were spoken of in towns and requested for assistance from other or any villages at all. The being had a long metal pole within its hands, the color of it the same as the metal armor but about as long from foot to shoulder to it. But, soon after another came stalking out of the water like the first, the second robot a seeming shadow clone of the first, but not the end of them.

After some time, Might Gai saw that there were about seven total in short rows, like a small marching squad, although Gai could not stay and watch the strange beings for too long or he would be caught without collecting data about them, and he still had someone he needed to find and help. ' _There is becoming more and more things to do_!' Gai thought then pounded his fist to his chest and said with a loud whisper, "My youth with burn with all that comes at me and forever grow stronger!" before he quickly disappeared in thin air.

Jack wandered the streets in quiet pleasure, enjoying the fresh sea breeze that blew through the small town, only for him to stop when he saw that there was a familiar sight coming in a small set of metallic beings. Jack stood at the midst of the walkway, his head tilted to see the mechanical roaches standing from the water and slowly marching forward and stand a few feet from the current of water. Jack could not believe that his enemy was able to reach even this far, but partly could never be surprised all the way when Aku has forever sight of the whole world and its turmoil. Grabbing the hilt of his sword loosely in his calloused hands, he watched with narrowed eyes and carefully stepped around the beings.

The mechanical roaches that stood before jack, their eyes slowly seemed to scan Jack and gather data on him; Samurai Jack... gathering details, then turned to the man cladded in green as if his being was more interesting, only to make Samurai Jack think they were after another human to capture and torture, or enslave for Aku. From the mere thought of Aku, Jack's grip on his sword grew tighter, turning his knuckles white as dusty snow and he quickly unsheathed the sword revealing its length that was like another arm.

Preparing to run down to the sandy beach towards the mechanical roaches, Jack could only see them and nothing else keeping his attention...

(Sorry, but I don't have an encyclopedia on what and who Jack is or any character is, so I hope this does not deter you all from reading more)


	4. Chapter 4

(I do not own any Samurai Jack or Naruto/Shippuden, I just admire them and enjoy them) Sorry if a bit Out-of-character

Chapter: 04

Jack sat there with Might Gai, until another blur of green revealed themselves to be Rock Lee before the sensei with a grin on his face, and some scratches present on his clothes and cheeks from the branches. "Gai sensei!" Rock Lee saluted, only to turn towards Jack and salute again, before turning back to his sensei to speak again. "I found a small cave in the eastern region of the town, within this forest. This cavern is both underwater and on land... While in the southern region of this land there is a strange cabin and I found some forms you might need to see, but someone was coming and I had to leave without anything there." the report that was given seemed to take Jack's very own breathe away, as he wanted no one to be treated like a slave, but these people seemed to live well for it or like it. ' _Or are these people so stuck in their enslavement that they know nothing better_?' Jack wondered, narrowing his eyes towards the jonin, Might Gai, cautiously.

Neji looked around the shops and the long lanes of buildings with Ten Ten, while thinking ' _We need to get this done_.' but, turned to see that Ten Ten was rather quick on her feet, first being right next to him, then disappearing towards the far end of the rows upon rows of stalls. ' _Who is this strange individual we just met... This Jack... He seems to be rather quiet, he is hiding something_...' Neji thought, seemingly telling Tenten, before furthering their search along the many rows of stalls and the few alley ways that came in view. Tenten could not help agreeing with Neji, but they had a mission to deal with, then after their mission they could deal with the stranger before them.

Samurai Jack gazed at them, Might Gai and Rock Lee, trying to figure out why one would devote loyalties, even to their own death, but shook his head, quickly thinking ' _Maybe its just meaning they care for their home? I would do anything for my own home as well... I need to get going_...' He stood up and gave a slight bow to the two individuals in good bye. Samurai Jack could not really see any way to understand the strange world he was in now, and wanted to hurry to his home more, as he continued to find different places that seemed like his home, but held rules different than he had in the past.

Jack still could not stop thinking about the girl they were searching for, how she was supposedly treated by many in the town itself, and even how the few people trying to help that girl were having trouble in just finding her. He could not leave, feeling that he could do something for the girl. at the very least. He wanted to help her, feeling that he could not leave without feeling he could of done something to make a difference for her, especially to make the girl's life better, if possible.

Jack could not stop looking, slowly feeling like he was going to get a little crazy from trying to find the young girl and stop the harm going towards her. ' _I need to do something._..' Slowly thinking that Aku was involved and trying to prevent good from prevailing, but he could not stop searching, no matter how much he thinks over if Aku is involved and how Aku can be involved. Still looking for the girl, Jack could not help going to every girl that seemed to be like similar in appearance as Isaribi, and how every girl seemed to pale and turn appalled at the possible comparison that is made between; themselves and Isaribi, the missing girl.

After a while, Jack bumps into the three leaf villagers that announced their success and had a girl with them; she had bandages all over her body, and her hair was pale, but for the most part, she was smiling with them and was actually around people, at least the leaf villagers. "Hey, Jack, we found Isaribi! She is doing better... and well, people are more accepting." Rock lee seemed to say, with deep glee. Jack could not comprehend what had just occurred, but he smiled at the fact that someone was still helped, thinking slightly, ' _there are still good people in this world... There are people with good in them_.' He felt this was a good sign that good was around, there were still good people in the world.

"Hey, Jack, we did say that we'd take you to our village, would you still like to come?" Rock Lee offered with a mellowed tone, but still a bright smile showing out how eager he really was. Jack was not sure whether to agree to go yet, but felt like these people could help him, and he could help them, if needed. "What is your village leader? What are they like?" Jack felt like the leader would be a good person to get a feel of the specific village, instead of finding information of every person that lives there.  
Jack watched his company, only to catch a memory of Aku's deep and echoing laughter, seeming to echo through his whole body making him cover his ears with utter distress, shivering from the emotion and the chilling sound coming back to him with a lot more force, and making him want to curl up in a fetal position himself, but struggle through to not do it.

(PM or Review for what people think or advice)


	5. Chapter 5

(Do not own; I, myself, would not be a good creator of either, but hope this does it justice)

Chapter: 05

After the leaf team helped Isaribi and seemed to solve the issue that was at hand in the small port town, but even with the problem solved, the girl still seemed to still hang in the shadows of the buildings and alleyways. The thought of seeing her in the shadows, instead of embracing her freedom surprised him, and disappointed him slightly that she was choosing a lonely existence, over a prosperous one with many people around.

"Jack-san, would you wait a few days for us to restock on our supplies, then we can head towards our leaf village." Might Gai said, with a stern tone that seemed more towards how limited their supplies seemed to be and how they were trying to at least prepare some people who actually use them, like Tenten. Jack nodded lightly, agreeing to wait for them, although part of his life in the future was less then desirable, with how everywhere had trouble or someone aiming to kill him.

Jack followed Tenten and Neji to a few different stores, some which were more helpful to him than them in the end; finding a tent, and a few trapping mechanisms, while the two leaf villagers found kunai and shuriken, along with other weapons. Jack quietly examined the equipment, considering them thoughtfully, then looked towards the shop owner and spoke, "Do you mind if I buy a small set of traps?" The shop owner simply smiled at the new customer they have and nodded, before telling the price and amount owed to pay.

After what was about a day and a half, "I hope you have all you may need, but if you need anything, just let us know and we will try to help you." Might Gai says with deep determination in his voice, then turned to his team and said, "Okay, everyone, lets start on our way home!" He shouted, only for Rock Lee to shout with just as much joy and determination, while Neji and Tenten plugged their ears for a few moments waiting for the high pitched eagerness to pass, before starting on their journey.

The journey started off rather quiet for a few people, as Rock Lee spoke of his fondness for Might Gai or the many things he'd do to prove himself to the teacher, Might Gai. while Samurai Jack, Tenten and Neji walked in silence and a little distance between themselves, although Might Gai did try speaking to Jack every so often when they furthered their distance from the small port town. "Our village is about a three day walk from the town we were in, but if we did tree jumping you could not keep up with us..." Gai spoke, only to gaze towards Jack, "Do you know how to jump through the trees?" he asks, only for Jack to look over with silence still hanging in the air.

Jack gave a soft nod, before he jumped high up into the air, landing on a branch that was about twenty feet off the ground (give or take), but the others jumped after jack with a little trouble from the height they needed to reach, to be at the same level as Jack was. But, they decidedly jumped rather close to Jack's height in the trees, Jack and the leaf team started off in the trees at a slow pace, taking in that Jack does not know his surroundings as well as people who live in the Elemental Countries do.

But, the few leaf members started getting more questions as they were accompanied by him, like who was he? How did he jump up into the trees with such ease, and where did he come from, as just a few questions from so many possible things to ask. Neji activated his byakugan quietly, and slowed down to watch Jack jump, trying to sense how the jumps are made and if their made by chakra or by another source of energy.

Jack kept jumping a few branches at a time, while also keeping an eye out on his surroundings and where the forest ends or the colors of the environment change, but there was not much on his mind as he would usually think about where his next meal would be from, or if he could find another town soon. But, as he is travelling with these few people, the only real thing that was on his mind was; who were they, what is their leader like to have people so willing to serve, and where in the world am I?

Jack did not know where he was going, but he knew that following the leaf villagers would be a safe bet in finding a new village and discovering more information of his surroundings, although he could do it with any village, they were just the only ones around that were willing to help him in a time of confusion and to explain that he was some place very far and unexpected.

After a long period of time jumping through the trees, they ended up stopping at a tree branch near a large stream of water and a covering of leaves shading the area. "Rock Lee, what is at your village? Does it need assistance?" Jack asks politely, looking towards the headband wearing teens and adult. The adult, Gai, answered "We do not really need help, but..." Gai could not bring himself to finish saying what was on his mind, but he looked rather distressed instead of his usual cheerful.

Jack looked at the distressed expression that came to on Gai's face, but looked away towards his soup and thought, ' _That is how people look whenever Aku's Tyranny drives them too far and can't seem to be beaten back... Where is Aku in this world of peace deprived land_...' He thought with deep sorrow coming to his thoughts, while his expression remained plain and nearly blank like a canvas of paper. Tenten, Neji and Rock Lee looked towards their food with a solemn expression, some with expressions changed more than others in how to act, like how Rock Lee became rather quiet from his usually cheerful and loud personality.

The day ended with silence and a sad quiet, but things kept moving forward as the group took care of their supplies by cleaning and making sure that they were prepared for the next day walk, or jump through the trees towards their home. While Might Gai felt like the closer they got to their village the more they needed to ask their new companion, who seemed to show incredible speed and skill in keeping up with them all.

(What does Jack do to help or hurt the world?)


	6. Chapter 6

(I do not own Naruto/Shippuden or Samurai Jack) The story may be a bit OOC with some people, hope its good.

Chapter: 06

Rock Lee woke up early in the morning practicing his martial arts, or taijutsu, near by the path they were taking towards their home; The Konohagakure village. While Rock Lee left the small encampment for some stretching and to practice his hits against a tree, only to see Jack after a few minutes of punching the trees standing near the small source of water. Jack had long black hair that hung loosely at his shoulders, when it was loose, but he quickly tied the hair back up into a topknot that prevented any from getting in his eyes, unless a lot of action came into place.

Jack was sitting near the small source, cross-legged and his eyes gazing down at the watery reflection like a meditation for him. Only Jack did not remove his eyes from the watery source he was concentrating on watching, feeling an unease come over his entire being; watching as the reflection seemed to turn into Aku who had a face that seemed like a monkey's with a large green mouth that revealed sharp teeth, a nose that resembled a monkey's and rounded eyes that had flame-like eye brows, with a long red beard that hangs from its chin to what could be guessed Aku's chest.

Rock Lee could not tell what was going on with Jack, but to guess that the exercise that he was practicing was not going very well by seeing Jack's body tense and the gestures become more rigid like a wall. Rock Lee could only watch how Jack seemed to tense more, and the person's hand seems to inch closer to their sword's hilt gradually working towards holding it for some purpose. Even once everyone got out of their tents and were having breakfast, Neji noticed the uneasiness that resonated off of Jack like a inky cloud of despair, but did not say anything besides gaze at him. Might Gai was quiet, waiting for a moment to speak to Jack when he saw how unsettled his group of three were by just seeing how tense Jack was getting, only to confront the situation once he started seeing Jack stab the pool of water with the scabbard of his sword repetitively.

After Jack's sixth strike with his scabbard against the pool of water, the scabbard hitting the bottom of the pool of water, Gai grabbed Jack's arm by the wrist. "Jack... at ease, this is not a way for fire to burn within your soul..." Gai started, before gently pulling the man away from the source and towards the camp, before continuing "Fire can be dampened within us, but it will always burn with desire to accomplish our goals..." He started, releasing Jack's wrist and then stood in front of Jack with both his fists clenched in front of his face, and fire starting to burn in his eyes with a fierceness in his face, Gai's face, as he says "Let our fiery spirits burn brighter each day!"

Jack looked at the man before him, with the strange pose and expression coming along, but could only smile lightly at the person, Might Gai, who was seemingly always cheerful and found a way to bring in his phrase about 'Fire within the soul' each moment he felt the need to. "Sensei, we need to start heading out soon or people will worry that we got either lost or captured." Neji spoke with a neutral tone in his voice, but Jack felt a hint of annoyance at the final few words of either 'lost' or 'captured' like those things were impossible for him, or so beyond comprehension for him to do.

Tenten shook her head at the way Neji said it, but agreed nonetheless with what was said, by urging her sensei 'Might Gai' and their teammate 'Rock Lee' to start packing, while they took care of the small necessities that needed to be done. Jack gave a small sigh, glanced towards the small source of water he tried stabbing at before, but turned away to start packing and to urge his own mind on other things.  
The group quickly moved out after realizing that they needed to move rather soon, so Jack took most of his supplies in a sort of bag, while the others took a fair share of supplies as well.

Jack and the group were walking in relative silence, keeping careful attention on their new companion 'Jack' as some of his actions were surprising for them to ever expect seeing, while other actions he made were rather calm and collected like a well-trained ninja from some other area of the country. Most of the group suspected that he just was taught not to react too much to things, while Neji was watching Jack to catch any proof or slip-ups that may prove accurate for what the team were trying to guess, before reaching their destination, the home Konohagakure.

While Jack kept gazing around at the different flora and fauna that he past, some of the many plants looked wilted or unexpectedly tall or unnaturally so, that Jack could not really comprehend what made them the height they were. ' _At least the forests are not affected by Aku's tyranny_.' Jack thought with some joy, but still remaining mostly stone-faced, in appearance. Then looked towards his company who were just as calm, maybe more so, while just passing under the trees and not reacting much to the height of them, besides for Might Gai who paused right next to Jack, then looked Jack in the eyes with a worried expression. "You okay, my friend? The Fire is not withering within your hearty soul, is it? If so, do please tell me, we shall briskly revive it!" He says with bright and urgent compassion within his voice, before gently pulling ahead.

(Sorry if odd sounding, Please PM or Review; How does everyone think of the story?)


	7. Chapter 7

(Might Gai's inspirational speeches are still worthy of everyone hearing no matter how overly said)

Chapter: 07

After what felt like many hours, the group reached the gates of Konohagakure and stood at the entrance; Jack staring at the large gateway and the spacious paths within, while the group seemed to have paused to give their companion the simple moment to comprehend where he was, and the surroundings. Jack saw mainly forest on the outer ring of the wall, that surrounded the whole village itself, it seemed. While the village itself appeared rather clean, the streets were wide dirt paths and with yellow fences lining the different yards and homes.

Jack could only stare in slight awe at the peace coming from the village, although part of him wondered if it was actually true, after so many places and seeing so much turmoil from Aku it seems to good to be true at all, or a trick that will turn into a nightmare. "Jack, This is our village. Konohagakure, also known as the village hidden in the leaves." Rock Lee announces cheerfully, standing before Jack with his hands spread out wide, grinning.

slowly entering the village Jack saw a small box with two fellows standing inside, with a similar headband on their foreheads, while their attire was more similar to the tall bowl-cut hair styled man; there was a green vest and blue undershirt with long sleeves and red swirls on both shoulders. "Hey you, freeze!" Called the two men nearly in unison, before running out of the small building, that appeared like a post office in its limited space.

Jack was about the same height as the two individuals, but remained quiet, as they looked from each other, than to Might Gai's team, before speaking "Who are you? What brings you here? Where do you come from? We need to file all information before allowing anyone entry into this village." stood a man later known as, Izumo Kamizuki, who had hair sticking down out of the bandanna that revealed a insignia of the same village as the other villagers seemed to have, but there stood another fellow with spikey hair also later known as, Kotetsu Hagane, who had hair sticking up and over the headband.

Jack could only assume that the two men were either close friends or related to the village in some way, but thought over how to answer the questions first, "I am called Jack. I came from a far away place and desire to return to it." Jack answered calmly, always being polite and choosing to answer only what is necessary to hear, without endangering more people. He gave a slight nod of his head to the two men standing before him, then looked towards the team he traveled with. "Could I meet the leader of this rather peaceful village?" He asks with a slight smile hinted in his eyes, but they all looked towards him with slight pain in their eyes.

"Sorry friend, we will see if that can happen, but first lets sign you in as a visitor then to see the whole village." Gai said kindly, to see that Jack was happy to take up the offer to see their home. Jack already knew that something with the leader was off, or something happened that made them uncomfortable with the topic, but Jack did not wish to aggravate the topic with new companions. The two individuals that Jack saw at the gate of the village seemed to keep an eye on him, like he was a dangerous animal that happened to be docile temporarily but could lash out any time.

Gai and his team, with Kotetsu Hagane showed Jack around the village slowly, giving him the tour of the residential areas of the village to the shopping district of the village, until they reached the main center of the village itself. Kotetsu was trying to keep a solid gaze on Jack while showing him around the area, searching for any idea whether the stranger was dangerous or just visiting as was 'told' earlier. Jack remained calm and with nearly always a blank expression, showing a soft smile and a cheerful expression whenever he felt it would be necessary; like if he was to show his own home to people and to have pride in his own home, like the people who were showing him theirs.

They stopped at a tower and by then the sun was nearly set all the way and night was upon them it seemed, "This is where everything makes the village work." Jack looked at the tower, that seemed to be as tall as a mountain to him, only to notice there was a rather tall, and wide mountain near the village with a few faces carved into surface. "Oh... You noticed the mountain monument." Kotetsu answered at the expression on Jack's face, which was a raised eyebrow and wide eyed slightly, while just looking at the display. "They are all the leaders this village had from the first to the fourth." He finished, with Gai doing a slight flair of that's the end of the tour. "That's the end, but we should find you either a hotel to stay in or a map to use." Gai said with a present smile, like always on his face.

Jack ended up going around the town with Gai, after he sent the small group of teens home to rest for another day's training, then they grabbed a map of the leaf village and slowly worked around to find a hotel with a free room available. Kotetsu left soon after the teens did to be with his friend Izumo Kamizuki, and to report what limited information he could get from observing their visitor.

Once Jack got a room, in a rather cheap hotel which only asks for the people to keep things tidy and then the fee is less than usual, it was a good deal in Gai's opinion, so Jack could have a roof over his head for a while, and pay him back. "What is the money currency here?" Jack asks softly, with much curiosity over the small amounts of money they carried around as currency in the countries. Gai could only smile more, but decided against going into long detailed explanations until he knew whether Jack was staying, but with the currency situation, that would be worthy of mentioning the next day they meet, which Gai hoped he could explain rather soon and before anyone else does, like Kakashi Hatake, his eternal rival.

(How will Jack go about his new surroundings? Please PM, Review or whatever)


	8. Chapter 8

(I do not own either shows, just this plot of Jack meeting Naruto world)

Chapter: 08

Early the next morning, Jack woke from the bed like-mat on the side of the room, before going to prepare for the day. Jack started the morning with some rice and miso soup, with the limited ingredients that were available to him. After a while, when the sun was climbing into the sky, appearing to be around seven or eight o'clock a.m, there was a knock on the door. Jack slowly approaches the door and opens it, to see Might Gai standing with a bright smile present on his face.

Jack was wearing his robe-like attire and his sheathed sword tied to his waist, when he saw Gai was before him. "Morning friend, would you like to accompany me?" He asks with what seemed to be a lack of care for anything at all, but Jack nodded politely, before looking inside the small room to make sure he cleaned it up and did not leave anything behind before closing the door itself. They both climbed down the stairs to see more people with what seemed like forehead protectors, and jackets on, but every one of them had a different style instead of just a flack jacket and blue, some wore other things to hint their level.

Gai looked towards all his comrades, before looking towards Jack who seemed a bit overwhelmed by the many people before him. There was a woman called, Kurenai Yuhi, Asuma Sarutobi, Kakashi Hatake, and a couple others including Izumo Kamizuki and Kotetsu Hagane. Kurenai Yuhi wore a dress that had the appearance of bandages, with black stripes following the bandages long-wise, under the dress was a red shirt with netting covering her chest. The majority of Kurenai Yuhi's skin that was close to her clothing was bandaged up, which peaked Jack's curiosity, but he also noticed how many of the fellows in the Leaf wore a similar style of bandages somewhere on their body. Asuma Sarutobi wore a blue jacket under a green vest, which seemed like a standard style of clothing people wear of certain status, while he had black or blue trousers but like most of the surrounding men, except for Might Gai, and this man wore a sash around his waist that was marked with the symbol 'Fire'. Jack could understand the symbol, but shrugged it off as another something that these people cared about and admire, like their village.

Lastly, Kakashi Hatake stood on the sidelines with most of his face covered by what could only be called a mask, while the forehead protector he wore slanted over the left eye, covering it securely. To Jack, Kakashi had the strangest appearance of all of them, his hair spiky silver and going towards the left. The rest was similar to everyone else, the attire was simple blue shirt or sweater and pants, with a green jacket on top, but Jack could almost feel the relaxed calm coming from kakashi like it just floated around and off the strange individual.

"Jack, lets head to a training ground to get away from the poor kept fires of youth and engage in our own fires, shall we?" Gai asks with cheer, only to start towards a training ground with Jack slowly following along, but not without catching the curious eye of some other jounin. Jack followed behind Gai, and were staying at least within sight of each other when people started crowding around.

When Jack and Gai reached training ground number 10, he paused and called "You met some of my comrades, now their your comrades as long as your visiting." Gai said sincerely, only for another voice to cooly come alive, "Don't proclaim all of us comrades when we do not know anything of him..." then Kakashi jumped out of his hiding spot in the trees and looked towards his rival and friend, Gai. Gai narrowed his eyes at the silver haired, calm man and spoke with a bright smile, "Rival lets do a test... Since we are still tied, what should we choose?" Gai asks, after so many different competitions, things were getting tougher, by what did they not use to test themselves and how to keep track of it all.

Kakashi looked around, looking rather laid back, before speaking with a lazy tone, "collect all the falling leaves before they hit the ground, Jack can keep count." he said, only for Gai to look towards Jack and say with an apologetic tone, "If you don't mind keeping track for our youthful race, but you may join if the desire so strucks you." turning back to Kakashi who was looking around, seeming to be distracted.

Jack partly wanted to join in, but was not sure of their rules, although he could be resourceful in how to do some things; Jack thought back to when he was left without clothes and had to take them from people, and be accused as a thief then dress up as a girl to fool the people chasing him, until other authorities came after him for lack of clothes.

Jack covers his mouth and could feel an embarrassed smile come along, but turned to Gai "What are the rules of your competition?" he asks, before getting both men's attention. Kakashi smiled from what it seemed like, his eyes were closed upward and the mask seemed to show a slight indentation of a mouth "If you can grab the leaf, or slice it up, or stick it to a tree..." Kakashi took out a small knife looking item and swiftly pinned a leaf to the trunk of the tree, "then you have one point towards you." Jack looked towards the tree once more, thinking that he could do it with his sword, but the only thing he doesn't care to consider is competition and speed, unless survival is in matter.

Jack looked towards the two shinobi, the green clad man was grinning and pumping his fists, nearly yelling "A new rival to compete with! May our fires of youth burn fiercely!" He nearly screamed the last word, from either the desire for fire and competition or the energy that seemed to burst from within him. Jack looked towards the green clad shinobi and gave a small smile that seemed to come around from how lively the man became, and Kakashi just watched with a twinkle of amusement in his eyes.

(I wanted to add Jack maybe doing something awesome; You'd understand if you seen Jack vs zombies episode, so coming soon)


	9. Chapter 9

(I do not own any of it besides for the plot of Naruto-verse and Jack-o-verse meeting-ish) Won't be writing as often for a short bit, sorry, but will try Honestly

Chapter: 09

Jack watched the two shinobis who were staring down at each other for a moment, then said in near unison, "Leafs only in the village." the shinobis say at once, with a simple nod towards each other in agreement, then turned side by side to each other. Jack decided against joining the competition to observe them and how they can be so eager to compete with each other.

Jack stepped to the side to allow the two room to move more, than the race started quickly after at what seemed like noon, with the sun high in the sky and the time of the competition ended at, what figures to be back at the same training ground they started at. Kakashi and Might Gai vanished in thin air right before Jack, only for Jack to try and keep up, but fail in doing so at how fast the two were actually going and in comparison to how fast Jack is capable of going.

While, Kakashi and Might Gai disappeared from Jack's sight simultaneously and hoped from building to building, while slicing leaves they may see, pinning them somewhere or snatching them from the air. "Gai you do know that Jack will find out about our lack of the hokage if we prolong it, or we should be honest with him... if you want him as a comrade." Kakashi glanced towards Gai who lost his cheerful smile, only to give a serious gaze back and say with a deep and grim tone, "I do know that Jack will find out, and a friend is found from trust and a comrade is the same." Gai said, only for Kakashi to keep jumping along side Gai, only to rest his chin on a hand and speak inquisitively, "Although, Jack is not really speaking the truth either towards us..." Gai looked towards his frienemy, thinking ' _I see that he is holding something back, but he doesn't seem to be our enemy, less than the enemies we have now_.' Only for them to split up and work on their collection of leaves.

Jack was running fast after the two shinobi looking for the leaves that were going to be pinned, or sliced to shreds across the leaf village. Jack saw very little of the two competitors, until he came back to the training ground 10, where Kakashi and Gai stood in the same spots they left, give or take a few feet different. Jack looked at them and could only tell that they had run around the town by the amount of leaves laying near them, one pile was from Gai and the other was from Kakashi and they both seemed blank in expression. "We tied..." The two shinobi said in unison with slight disappointment that they could not beat one or the other.

Might Gai was not disappointed for long, he looked towards the two piles than spoke with exhilaration, "We shall further express the fires of our youth, right Kakashi?" He spoke with such enthusiasm, only for kakashi to shrug lightly then turn to Jack and give a slight nod towards him. Jack nodded back and watched them, as the two shinobi left for a few moments and seemed rather quiet leaving, before Jack looked back over the training ground. There is a few wooden dummies in the right corner of the training field furthest from the village, but seems to be close to a decently sized pond of water that could barely be more than two or three feet wide and long. There are many targets on the opposite side of where the dummies are for shooting practice in different angles it seems.

Kakashi took Gai to the far end of the field behind a few trees and spoke softly to his friend, "You should explain the hokage to him soon, or I will." Kakashi spoke with a determined glint in his eyes, speaking more than the words seemed to, making Gai nod grimly again that he would. Seeing Jack with a new slight light, one of hope that this new person that was met not too long ago could be the hope they needed to turn their village around and help it get further along in survival. "Jack, how do you think of this wonderful home?" Gai asks, only for Jack to nod fondly towards him and say simply that its a nice village. Easing the two shinobi slightly, until their more urgent questions come to light.

"We have some thing to explain to you about our leader, if you would hear it, Jack?" Gai said, only to see the soft expression Jack had to turn slightly serious and he nodded towards hearing it, before looking towards them carefully.

(Will Jack side with the Leaf or a different village? What of the Hokage?) So many things...


	10. Chapter 10

I own neither shows or its characters, just the plot... Do anything, but don't hate.

Snippet: "We have some thing to explain to you about our leader, if you would hear it, Jack?" Gai said, only to see the soft expression Jack had to turn slightly serious and he nodded towards hearing it, before looking towards them carefully.

Chapter: 10

Jack looked at the green clad shinobi with a serious, blank expression waiting for anything they may throw at him. Kakashi suddenly rested a hand on gai's shoulder seeming to ease some tension and surprise him, but jack did lessen his stare at the two and ask, "Could you lead me to where your leader's office is?" he asks, trying to find a easy way for them to go about the tension without thinking he'd go against them.

Kakashi nodded towards him and spoke, "Yea... lets..." he then turned to his friend who was trying to bring a smile, but had it only come off as strained and give off a slight tense feeling to it. They ended up leading Jack to the center building where they were at not too long ago, and said "this is also where the hokage's office is, its a different level in the building." they said, only to start going up the building to the office near the end.

Jack slowly entered, only to see an empty seat with a hat resting on the desk, "There was a hokage, or leader as you word it... But, we are searching for a replacement." Kakashi stated, while watching Jack look around and his expression change to a grim look, one that could be thought either grief or anger. Jack could not help feeling what he did towards what happened, they lost their leader from war and still dealing with the pain of loss, while the war is still raging.

Jack felt like he was meeting a home similar to his own; his own home missing a leader because the evil, known as Aku, attacked and made it so he could not get back there without revenge on the evil spirit, while this town at least seems prosperous, only missing a leader so far. But what else will it miss in the future if the war does not stop, and the evil Aku is not ridden of? Jack felt his hands tighten into fists, only to take deep breathes before turning towards the two shinobi again. "you okay friend?" Gai asks, concern laced in his voice and present on his face to anyone.

Jack nodded stiffly, from thinking back to Aku when he was happy only thinking about the present moment. Jack could not help following behind the two shinobi as his mind seemed to linger, while his hand slowly hovered towards the handle of his sword. ~ _Back at Aku's tower-like castle, where the evil spirit made his home and resides, most of the inside was in a flame design and the shadow of the flame-like designed home was small niches where Jack sometimes hid from Aku to hear information. Jack jumped from Aku's sharp claw-like hands that were reaching out for him._..~ Jack shook his head and felt weak at the knees as he had some memories surface of him fighting Aku. Only to hurry after the two shinobi, although once he reached them they looked rather concerned, "You look rather pale, Jack, are you okay?" Gai asks concerned, while Kakashi looked over at Jack carefully.

Jack also wondered after a moment, thinking back to the metallic creatures which came from the oceans around the Elemental countries, ' _Is Aku sending creatures after me_?' he wondered, when actually something else was occurring. In Aku's lair where the mechanical beings are created, there were many small robots with the residue of Aku's inky being mixed with the oily blood they hold. Although Aku is not around they actually continue his work by creating robots and dropping enough Aku residue mixed oil into each mechanical creature, while the small amount expands to work through each robot like a piece of dough that has risen or expanded, or water that finds more gradually to become bigger. The robots gradually make more and more robots, while there are other robots already operating with the desire to attack Jack, or to repair, or to create more of themselves.

Back to Jack, who was laid in his hotel room on a bed with Might Gai and Kakashi exploring the room out of curiosity on what their new friend would take or save, while also trying to let him rest from how white and the mere expression on Jack's face. "Do you know what Jack was thinking about?" Gai asks gently, while Kakashi merely shrugged while looking around and mumbles, "He won't tell us anything, unless we find it." Then Kakashi looked up at Gai and asks, "Did anything show up as Jack did, or did anything odd occur?" He asks, thinking ' _besides for your odd ways that is at least a little normal_.' Might Gai could only think that Neji may have mentioned that Jack was rather strange, and now, it makes him more eager to find out why and how he is strange.

Jack could not sleep well, as he was stuck in a dream filled with his sworn enemy, Aku. ~ _Aku pins Jack against many different people who were coming after him, some were carrying axes, some were carrying swords, and others just tried to grab and hold him for the weapon wielders to attack. Clinging to his sword he swung at every open place that showed skin, or the rotting flesh that seemed to be falling off there. Jack rushed from one place to another only to see zombie after zombie, not really paying much attention besides for the rotting flesh that seemed to come off each following attacker_... ~ Jack shifting around in his bed slightly, trying to run from the zombies within his mind.

Jack was stuck in his dream feeling like it was happening right at the moment, trying to physically grab hold of his sword with his hands... ~ _while in the dream Jack started to get surrounded, holding his sword tightly and stopping when they were slowly circling him, only to jump up and spin around holding the sword's blade down to cut the wooden staff that each zombie held in its hands, before he ran off again._.. ~ realizing his sword was not nearby, in real life... ~ _The sword that was in his hands disappeared and he quickly started to run around and away from all the zombies after him._.. ~ Jack was shifting and struggling with the dream-like trauma of fighting dead beings.

(Needed to at least clear up some things like the reason for the robot creature previously and try to guide the story along)


	11. Chapter 11

(Do not own Samurai Jack or Naruto) Sorry for not writing as often ma'dearies...

Chapter: 11

Jack woke a couple hours later, around dinner time for the Konohagakure villagers. Jack sat up and headed out towards the center of the village to find the few areas with food, but ended up bumping into a kid that was about to his chest in height and had spiky blonde hair in view.  
Jack looked down to see the blonde head of a young kid who looked back up with a determined grin on his face, "Excuse me, do you know of any good food shops?" Jack asks the blonde boy, only to get an expected answer from the blonde. "You Believe it! Follow me to the best ramen shop, Ichiraku ramen." Then he started off towards the shop with Jack walking behind him.

"This place is quite interesting to look around, won't you agree?" Jack asks, looking around then towards the boy, his hand resting gently under his chin always. "Konohagakure is..." Naruto starts to speak of the amazing qualities and how he will be the next leader of the village soon. Jack watched with a small smile, and a hopefulness in his eyes that this boy will be a good leader when needed and hopefully for a long time.

Once at the ramen shop, Jack could not believe all the different types of ramen recipes available and ingredients in use. Jack ordered a ramen with chicken, while Naruto ordered a normal ramen bowl with all the works, like normal. Jack was enjoying his ramen slowly and kept his sword close, keeping an eye on the blonde boy who said his name was 'Naruto Uzumaki' from getting to close to his sword. Every now and then, Naruto got angry and started going after the sword with more fury and less discretion in how to get it, only for Jack to stab the boy back with the hilt of his sword to keep from having anything happen.

Until Naruto summoned his clones and Jack started jabbing them in the gut enough to make them poof out of existence for the moment, or take a moment to heave in air if it is the actual Naruto he jabbed.  
Once they both finished eating, Jack decided to just hold onto his sword as he walked towards his room, and the rather persistent blonde started after the sword, no matter how futile it was, until they had to split ways for home.

Jack looked to his sword and could only feel like he saw an image of Aku in the shine of his sword, but he could not be sure. "This place is nice, but elsewhere might need my help..." Jack spoke softly, then looked around again in quiet thought, ' _I need to get some money to travel with it and help people while on the journey_.' He figured, but could not find a way to actually get money because from what he saw so far, all the money is from work in the military or working for one specific village, not sure about all of them.

Jack then thought back to the empty hokage room, lacking a leader, ' _If a village did do that... who is the true village that could be helped_?' Jack wondered, not sure how to really find an actually good village to help and a bad village to stop. It would be wrong of him to assume that the village he is in is the one good village, when another could be too, but also be against each other.

"How can I help these people without harming them unintentionally?" He wonders, knowing his sword is the one truly good sword that is made to kill the evil in the world, and if he killed the wrong people and helped the people who actually harmed everyone, who knows what would happen, or if anything would happen at all?

Jack was contemplating what to do, only to stop when it came close to morning to start on a walk towards training ground seven, he found out it was training seven when he arrived, but anyhow decided to look around and think about the predicament carefully with the surroundings.

Jack could not help knowing that from experience surroundings change, just like a single person's intent and their desires. Nothing remains the same, but the only differences were that the changes can be good or bad, when the other can be meant to do just good or bad depending on the starting goal. Thinking back..

~ When in a spooky looking forest found a little girl with bright purple hair that seemed to overwhelm her whole frame, but her shadow guided him to a large home that looked worn down from age. Jack looked for the girl all over the place only to find himself getting trapped in the home itself, and finding her lastly, only she was scared. When Jack approached her, he could not help trying to cheer her up and get furious with the maze of a home that he is stuck in, but to find that the home itself is haunted by a malevolent spirit that seemed to have the girl's family trapped... The girl tried to trap him, only to try and help him in the end. ~

Jack could not help smiling at the memory of the girl returning to her family and finding happiness with them. Then felt a poke on his forehead to open his eyes and see Kakashi and three teens standing nearby, one being Naruto Uzumaki the kid Jack met not too long ago and was trying to get ahold of the sword too many times to count. Out of protectiveness over is sword, Jack lightly grips his sword at the sight of Naruto, but still spoke to the group softly. "Jack, what are you doing here?" Kakashi asks, looking down at Jack sitting down.

(What all think? Let me know dearies)


	12. Chapter 12

(Own nothing)

Snippet: "Jack, what are you doing out here?" Kakashi asks looking down.

Chapter: 12

Jack looked up at Kakashi for a few silent moments before standing up, himself and see the blonde boy pointing towards the samurai as well, in a way of 'there you are!' moment. Jack stood up, facing Kakashi and gave a small smile before saying, "I am leaving this village to see if others need assistance..." He then turned away and started back towards the village, gently patting Naruto's blonde spiky hair. "I just wanted to thank those who helped me here.. Take care." he said, before leaving out of sight.

Kakashi lost sight of Jack rather quickly only to turn to his students; Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha who were, for the majority, surprised the guy was there. While Kakashi tried to ignore the curiosity swelling inside him about who 'Jack' really is and why he is even here, for the moment so that he could put his thoughts to more dire matters like training his students and daring that they'd meet Jack again, hopefully not on a battlefield.

Jack was finally able to find the entrance of the Konohagakure village after getting lost in what he could only assume was a red light district, where most of the stores involved alcohol or pictures of beautiful women in questionable clothing that would rarely be seen, along with what seemed like a price on the side for the said woman. Jack felt slightly appalled that there are people who sell their bodies for money, but he decided quickly to leave before it got to him further. Deciding to climb to the rooftop of easily the tallest building to find his way to the entranceway.

The gateway to and from Konohagakure and the wide flora and fauna of the fire country was a bit of a relief to see for Jack, although he would feel ultimately relieved once he reached his actual home, if he ever reaches it. Jack told the people at the gate, Izumo Kamizuki and Kotetsu Hagane, wearing their usual ninja garb, and style. Jack told them he was leaving, which they did not make any real movement besides for handing a paper, then they said "Sign it as a way to formally leave this village and not be assumed as malevolent..." was all they really needed to say, as Jack saw the weariness in their eyes as if saying 'So we don't have to consider you a threat, but we might still have to...' which Jack signed the paper his name, then said good bye until he next sees them.

Jack started off in a different direction from how he got to the village, ignoring the stares he was recieving from the two guards and the feeling of strangers approaching him from all over, chalking it off as the odd creatures that live in the elemental countries hunting for prey that he won't become of.

Jack walked through the woods towards the west of the leaf village's exit and entrance, when your leaving the village itself. He did not know where he was actually going, but had lived out in the wild for most his life either training or hunting down Aku to actually be able to take down so he could return home. Leaving Jack with much experience in making traps for food, and what to expect in a good majority of locations, not just in the forests, but in the seas and deserts as well.

Jack was walking through the forest carefully, swinging his sword precisely to clear his path of the flora that grew in the way, but after awhile Jack noticed something odd and stopped.  
Looking around, he saw nothing out of the ordinary, but he also felt uneasy with the area being so calm and almost serene as if he was in a dream. Until, there came a weapon flying at him and he swiftly dodged it, looking around for where it came from to see a tree that hand what seemed to be an arm sticking out, colored like bark and frozen like an actual branch. Jack slowly approached the stilled branch and gently rubbed his chin, before tapping the 'branch' only to jump away and hold his sword steady towards the tree-like being. "Hahaha... You noticed my disguise... Well, here is your reward." It was a ninja wearing what looked like paint, really good paint of tree bark upon the person. The ninja the said, "The reward of death." as his final words, as Jack swiftly drew his sword and jabbed the enemy in the gut first with the pommel then pointed his blade at the man's throat, softly saying "Leave then you will live." before drawing it back and sheathing it, then heading on his way again.

Jack stopped after a while of quiet walking at a spring near the path he was taking, although he had no actual destination besides finding where Aku is so that they could finish their confrontation, Jack found this journey worth while to see everywhere and to help those in need. Slowly relaxing and easing against a tree, after making sure that he was not near another disguised enemy. Then Jack, sat his sword beside him, nestled in his arms and rested his eyes, making sure to be aware of the sounds around him.

(Jack is Tough as Nails and has the skill, not the words at times) I am not good at cutting my sentences up, but all in good time.


	13. Chapter 13

(Do not own at all) I am making Jack go solo without Jutsus for a reason

Snippet: Jack leaving Konohagakure

Chapter: 13

Jack woke the next morning, about dawn, from how the sun was in the sky and so, he started to pack up his supplies and untie the snares he made for the night animals only taking what he felt was needed to survive and not too much more than that. Jack kept a simple schedule of cleaning his sword and making sure everything he needed was with him, before he either left or went to sleep in the night so that his weaponry, no matter how limited, they were.

Jack started on his journey, through different terrains, and different weathers. But, unlike the original journeys, he had more friends then foes out of sight and hiding in the shadows, while they still can be enemies if the wrong thing is said or done.

Jack met some people who had a small caravan and a strange four legged creature pulling their wagon, while there were a few people inside taking shelter from the mild weather. The only person outside the shelter seemed to be an elderly man with whiskers of white showing through of old age finally coming around, but the man was mighty sturdy about being the leader of the small caravan, no matter how long.

Jack left the caravan with a smile on his face and a cheerful expression present on his face, thinking ' _So many brave and mighty spirits... I hope more good people to be found_.' only for a quiet walk to welcome him, and for the sounds of the forest to envelope Jack, his senses distracted by the many lively sounds within the forests of the Elemental countries.

The quiet samurai slowly wanders the woods in the same direction, not really changing pace and only keeping his senses sharp of any strangers to approach. Only to swiftly move to the side, and look behind him to see a kunai just lodge itself in the ground nearby him. Jack narrowed his eyes to look around for the enemy, not seeing anyone at first, then to see movement in the distance. The fellow seemed to be just another shinobi, the only difference is that the headband is not leaf as far as Jack could tell, not the people he knows of. Jack tried to block all the shuriken or kunai thrown his way, only to run towards his opponent and come clashing a kunai holding the sword. Jack felt better not riding a life, and chose to keep the sheathe on as he attacked the boy, until he could not fight much more. The boy seemingly out of chakra.

Jack was not one to leave someone helpless, so he took the boy to a rather close by clearing to be away from danger as much as anyone can be and a small bit of food, at least to keep the kid from starving. Then Jack started back to where he was previously and grabbed some of the kunai for other types of tools to use, before moving on all the way.

He finally got a change of scenery after a while, that being the environment started to get warmer with a slight bit of wind every now and then, while the ground was grainy sand, a wide desert. Jack looked around the wide span of desert, before even crossing and tore some white fabric to wrap around his head and to block out the sand from flying into his face, only having his eyes peeking out.

Once Jack felt all ready to go, he started out into the desert of the wind country, Jack walked through the desert trudging along as the sand seemed to slow his movement, not too slow, but just enough to seem like it was being caused. Jack just held his makeshift hat close to his head, and kept on walking and traveling further into the desert lands.

* * *

(You see, if you seen the shows then you'd all know 'Samurai' Jack is pretty deadly with just his sword alone, to give him jutsus as well would make him not at all easy to beat in my opinion, and for example; Gaara and the Hokages in the elemental Countries I expect to be able to beat Jack if they are at their fullest. Like mister sand killer and leaders of everywhere.. especially in Naruto Shippuden) But I may be off in some areas too, so tell me if I am.


	14. Chapter 14

(Ya know the deal; I do not own anything, just adore some of the shows) I am sorry if I am doing a poor job with this, I hope others can make it sound awesome cause I honestly want to make something to live up to the awesome it actually is.

Chapter: 14

Finally seeing sand as far as the eye can see, sand meeting the bright blue skies, where the sky and the ground meet as a dividing horizon. He could not believe there was still so far to go, but he also knew that there are many lands to see and towns to help at. Jack prepared a hat for himself, to repel the sand from getting to him before heading out while thinking back to the few places he has visited.

~A while back (A small, and quick flash black like a photo album almost)~

Jack visits a small little village in the land of grass and see the many people who seemed to only share a gaze saying 'We are hungry' in their eyes, but a smile that was rather welcoming to Jack and he tried to help them at least in getting some nourishment.

Coming by a small group of four, it appeared to be a teacher and their students, and it was rather surprising to bump into a group of beginner ninjas. The village their from was not clarified for Jack, but he assumed their close to their home, because he has not seen a village really close by. The small group were very cautious and weary of Jack at first, until he sat down against a tree trunk towards them and hand a sword resting near him.  
Then after a while Jack was able to speak with the small group and learn they were searching for something to return to a village their helping, and Jack asked them in turn who seems most likely to need help, only to get a shrug-like response, because they lived in the countries longer than Jack, but the different villages all have problems some of equal importance and value, others not as in value.

Jack then came to a small hotel and was able to stay there for a night, while assisting in cooking and entertaining some of the guests that stayed at the hotel as well, allowing Jack to stay afterwards, once his assistance with everything was done. Some of the guests were old, and some were young and most of them were not easily pleased with the entertainment and asked Jack to do many things with his sword for the fun purposes, instead of protection, which even though Jack disliked the lack of respect went along with it for the time being.

~Normal time, back to present~

Jack felt a small smile become present as he started into the desert of the Wind country. "The villagers were quite kind and so was the small squad... Although some people here seem to expect a lot of entertainment, this place is nice." Jack tells himself, reminiscing over the few moments he remembered in the past. Jack headed further into the desert, not really sure if headed the right way or if the sandy terrain is changing where he is going and making him head other ways.

The only tell tale sign of time moving forward for Jack was the motioning sun or moon, but anything else was blurred by the wind and sand flying all over the place in his vision. The only thing that he could do was walk in a straight line it seemed to not get lost in the desert, and to get somewhere, at least trying to.

It took Jack what seemed like a long while, but was probably more like three or four days walk while lingering in some areas and trying to find his way, to find Sunagakure, The village hidden in the sand, in the wind country. Jack slowly got to the gate of Suna and saw that most people either had clothe-like headwear, or wore thin attire to stay away from heat exhaustion entirely. Besides the physical appearance of what they wore, people in Suna asked similar things of where Jack came from, why he is visiting and how long he plans to stay and for him to meet their leader sometime, before he leaves.

(Its more him traveling and meet-n-greets, in a way)


	15. Chapter 15

(I own nothing)

Snippet: Besides the physical appearance of what they wore, people in Suna asked similar things of where Jack came from, why he is visiting and how long he plans to stay and for him to meet their leader sometime, before he leaves.(Its more him traveling and meet-n-greets, in a way)

Chapter: 15

Jack after a while walking the Sandy land found what seemed to be another village with a kind of color similar to the surroundings, in Sunagakure, the buildings had a feel of sand and the streets were dusty from the desert terrain. Jack felt like seeing the village in a calm silence, no one really seemed to notice him aside for the white attire that seemed a bit blinding in the bright sunlight.

Jack wore his usual white attire and a white cap atop his head with what seems like a white dressing hang from the cap to keep sand from flying into his face or too much sun burn. Jack hid his sword under the white clothing he wore over for Sandy terrain, keeping his eyes open in case anything were to jump out at him in a moments notice.

Jack could only see people wearing clothe-like hats to avoid the sun, while also visiting the different markets. While exploring the sand village, a little girl came up and asks suddenly with a shrill voice that seemed to float with the windy desert lands.

"Mind helping me find something?" She asks, only for Jack to smile at the small girl who had dirty blonde hair and a simple dress, and was after a moment pulling Jack away from the market area of the sand village and towards a rather isolated part of the village, before speaking further. "My friend and I are playing Hide and seek, will you help and play?" Jack simply smiled, and decides to help the girl out.

After a short while he found the little girl's friend, he found out they were sisters Salla and Malla, who lived in the center of the village with other kids. Jack could only think they were orphans from the lack of mention of parents, but felt like saying something would be an awful thing and only make the young children feel sad.

"Find me when you need some help while I am still here, okay?" Jack mentions to them, trying to be of assistance to them and to lessen the plight they are living in, at this village. He knew he would not bring them on his journey to fight aku, but he could at least help them then leave knowing they have the best possibilities before them and will be okay once he is gone.

After a few days, Jack was able to see Salla and Malla a couple times and from the couple of times, there were a few times Jack was taken back to the home the girls lived at which was not a shabby, but not a normal sized sand-made home either. The door was broken to where it is naturally ajar, and there were only one window present, as on the inside was a small kitchen and living area that could be taken as a sleeping area as well, and a small bathroom as another room, at best.

Jack spent a few days helping the girls at their home and trying to find ways to keep the girls cheery when he started preparing for his leave in two days, but they were rather strong about seeing him off on the actual day and taking care of their home when he was no longer present to help care for it.

Jack soon after visiting the sand village started to leave for another village, after staying for about a week at medium, and he was about to go on a different direction to see another village, but heard there was going to be a exam going on in the Sound village where people from all over go to the village, peaking Jack's interest in seeing the many different people in one place. Jack just needed to find out where it is located and could only think to ask the sand ninja for directions because they travel all over their elemental country.

The only problem being, finding a sand shinobi was more trouble than saying he would ask directions from one, mainly stopping them long enough to actually ask for directions and which way to go, or at least when the event was actually going to happen; like in a week or a month or in half a year?

Jack sighs after seeing different sand shinobi appear one second than in what seemed like a few seconds disappearing and not giving a moments notice to anyone else, it was like he could not tell if the ninja was actually there or not because they moved so fast and simply left barely recognizable to the eye or able to be caught by the eye.

Jack could not believe the speed some of the people had in getting around, but also wanted to find this village to see the many ninja that would visit, or at least ask when it is and follow the people going to the village exam when it comes to pass.

(Jack is not too high up to ask for help or offer it, and he is always a polite person) Sorry if OOC, I want to improve that if possible


	16. Chapter 16

(I own nothing in a way)

Sorry for not writing, other stories getting on my mind, so may try and split this in the future when figured out

Snippet: jack travels to the sand then to a different village

Chapter: 16

After what felt like many months traveling and staying at different villages for short periods of time, Jack, was starting to be really accustomed to the elemental world he now travels and was seeing more war than peace, in the many lands that persuaded him to stay there to hopefully assist the comrades he comes across.

He could not leave a land, if he felt could be helped with what he had to offer in some way. He wanted to stop the bloodshed that is gradually occurring in this large land. Jack could only imagine the people who were left behind and who lost without needing it; the orphan children and people who lost their homes because of all the violence that ensued on the land all over.

Jack felt his nightmarish thoughts of Aku slowly creep on him as well, for he wish he killed the horrific creature, but after traversing the country he wondered if Akuma was like the benevolent creatures like the tailed beasts that were told of in fear, and all that were lost by them.

Jack quickly relinquished the thought as soon as it appeared; Akuma is a benevolent being who probably went out of its way to destroy people's lives, those tailed beasts were forced, not wanting he tried in slight vain to prove to himself.

As he slowly ended up traveling back to Konohagakure, the leaf village that first welcomed him so long ago, before he found so many others and tried to assist the many other small homes people resided in.

Back inAku's fortress of flame, far across the world -

Small robots with bug like appearances come forth still scurrying around in their duties building robots by the dozen and not tamping a moments break, until there were robotic croaches as far as the eye could see, maybe even further. The croaches scurried from one job to another with a proficiency that could be deemed fierce, but they were also cautious not to make the slightest mistake out of fear their mechanical beings had toward Aku, no matter how unfeeling they were to most things, Aku got them to feel fear and fear him.

Back with Jack -

Jack sighs deeply, looking at the sight before him. The village looked different to him, omaybe it was the monuments that caught his eye more than anything else?

The mountainous monument had a feminine face carved into the side, locks hanging down the side of the stone face and the entirety of it seemed it would belong to a young woman just passing thirty years by some chances, but there is no chance a woman would be that young, if there were others older available for the position. Jack shook the change out of his mind and looked around to see that there seemed to be more guards at the wall, along with less people out and friendly, unlike the first time he visited the village.

The people were rather friendly, but to see such change makes him wonder what had occurred and why? Making Jack go from the entrance through the village in search of anyone willing to speak with him and would not turn tail and run when he questions the situation.

(Sorry, am reading stuff and usually watch Samurai jack... there are no books on him) hope not dull


	17. New Hokage

(Been awhile since previous Jack and Naruto story came) sorry, lots of things... mainly lost focus.

* * *

After a long journey around the elemen5al countries, he is back at Konohagakure, the village hidden in the leaves. Jack could only imagine that if the previous visit he had involved them lacking a leader, then the face now visible in the monument is the new leader. Jack felt ready to introduce himself as an ally for the leaf, but was honestly not sure of the customs besides for what he gathered with team gai. They mainly showed their different fighting styles, so that he could adjust to the different fights that will come, not much in communicating with leaders.

Jack slowly gained visitor entrance to the village and went on in his approach to the hokage tower to see the new village head. But as he approached the tower, he heard some familiar voices coming his way. Turning to see a boy with a bowl style haircut, Rock Lee, hurrying to something.

But stopped immediately when he saw Jack in sight and redirected course to run at the new target: Samurai Jack. "Jack, welcome back to the village of fiery youth!" Jack looked at Lee with slight surprise present on his face, but his expression changed back to relaxed neutral. Might Gai started to come up not too far behind his student looking rather cheerful seeing Jack in the flesh around the village again.

Jack looked between the two with a warmth in his expression at seeing to friendly, familiar people around. "You been away for a long while. How was your journey?" Gai asks, seeing what Jack did as a job more like a missionary or a solo nin, going to different places to assist and avoiding further interference when it would cause the occupancies trouble themselves.

Jack nodded his head as a reply, "I see you have a new leader." His gaze going to the statue, only for them to beam from that slight reminder. "Yosh! Naruto and Jiraiya went and found her. But right now they have left the village to train." At the pause in conversation, gai answered the unspoken question. "They left about one and a half years ago... wish to meet Lady Tsunade?" Jack gave a light nod and followed behind the two fellows to the hokage building.

As they entered the building to the new hokage, Gai and Lee told Jack all that transpired since he was gone. Jack's face slowly darkened as he heard more of their story, the death that came and the betrayals that they voiced, along with the promises that they seek to fullfill all in one long story that involved before even meeting him at first.

They entered the office from the hokage's command, jack saw a woman with long blonde hair tied loosely back, "Who is this swordsman?" She asks in a tone that none of the Shinobi wanted to anger. Jack gave a slight bow of respect to the new hokage and introduced himself as a traveling samurai, who visited before.

Tsunade had a single blonde brow raise to that and spoke carefully, "What are you traveling for? What is your end goal in this journey?" She voiced, curious and eyeing him carefully. "My goal is to end an evil sorcerer and return to my home." He voiced solemnly, a voice that shown years of sadness and wisdom gained through the experiences he experienced. Jack's explanation got a light nod from the older woman, before her caramel eyes swiveled over the other men in her office as she thinks over what to do with them.

"Okay. Jack, we will need you to learn basic ninjutsu to keep up with other ninjas... at least be able to join teams to help on missions." Turning her eyes back on the samurais black ones and said sternly, "I won't have lack of knowledge be the reason for your death, especially when you have your own mission to accomplish." She states firmly before dismisskng them all to leave for wherever they planned to go, in this case, planned on taking Jack.

Exiting the hokage building to walk about the village, Gai kept a twinkle in his eye as he looked from Rock Lee to Jack thinking about the similarities he could find being their determination to accomplish their goals. Jack kept walking in a calm, yet seemingly dignified way that Gai could not help resembling it to the Hyuga clan and how serious they act. The only thing that keeps Jack from being as stiff as the hyuga is possibly how he has more feelings shown then the hyugas with the exception of Hinata Hyuga.

Jack gave a small smile to the passing villagers as he follows Gai and Rock Lee to the academy part of the village which was rather close, but the person they were looking for was not there so they found him near where Naruto usually ate ramen. Iruka Umino greeted them warmly, but was surprised by the respectfulness that Jack displayed to him, just being a chuunin, and not of a prominent clan either.

Until Gai and Lee told Iruka Umino their request from the hokage to teach the basics to Jack do that he does not need to go in fighting blind, they did not expect him to use any actual ninjutsu, but to know enough where Jack would not be frozen in a fight when with comrades and enemies alike. Jack looked at Iruka quietly, patiently agreeing to learning what they could teach him. Iruka was not sure whether to be surprised there is a samurai in the village or surprised he agreed on hokage's orders to teach about chakra to him.

* * *

I am working on other stories, and reviving some slightly. Dont hold your breathe too much, but still message or review. Its awesome to hear other peoples thoughts.

Taking classes too, so I am sort of working on once a week to once every two weeks updating or adjusting somethings. By that, this story is not the only one and between all stories I hope to update at least one of them in a reasonable time.


	18. Chapter 18

I own neither Naruto or Samurai Jack.

Just the idea of Naruto meeting Jack.

Beware Hidan (all anyone needs to know when cursing is involved)

* * *

Jack started out along with most of the academy kids for a few reasons being it was still school for the kids so Iruka had to bring Jack with him to learn the same basics as the academy kids, but also to help out after a while. Jack was a good assistant to Iruka for how patient with kids he was and showing them how to do some tasks like throwing kunai or shuriken accurately, because teaching about Jutsus were difficult if you dont know anything about them, but to teach how to find the chakra was mainly having them meditate, so with instruction from Iruka Jack lead the other students through the finding of chakra.

Jack sat in a lotus position and breathed in and out, relaxed more than ever with the instructions on how to find chakra soothingly spoken that he felt a sense of calm from being nearby Iruka, although maybe he is just someone who meditates and does a lot of calming methods for work... or chakra is meant as a calming exercise? Jack thought briefly, but returned to his meditation in search of calm and the energy they mentioned as Chakra.

Jack spent a good deal of time learning about chakra enough to figure out the illusions and the Jutsus, but had difficulty creating his own or his own clones. The D rank clones were even a challenge for him, but Jack thrived where challenges are and never gave up when he could master it.

Jack was like Naruto to Iruka, determined to accomplish the task no matter how long it took, but with Jack's goal in mind it may take a while, or he might have to leave them for it. It was not like Jack was going to abandon them willingly, but if his goal was to take down an evil force that relied on him alone to take it down, the idea of abandoning comrades for your mission becomes much heavier.

Jack kept training until Iruka spoke, "The Hokage wants to see your progress, Jack-san." He gave aa light bow to the sensei before leaving for the Hokage's office.

Tsunade sat behind her office desk looking over some scrolls that laid a strewn over the normally polished wood and folding over other scrolls. "Called for me, Lady hokage?" Jack asks, his voice set always in a polite and calm tone as he waited for a task or a chastising on his part.

"Yes. I heard your progress in chakra controll is steadily improving and becoming easier to use. We have a mission for you to help team Asuma withhold some missing nin, don't try anything you can not handle... but, given your normal capabilities that is just standard." She finishes firmly, before tossing the map of the location to Jack and shooing him off.

Jack easily gathered what seemed necessary, and looked at the map and got to Team Asuma in thirty minutes. A boy known as Shikamaru, two men from the gate Kotetsu and Izumo, then the team leader Asuma himself. Jack approached them and gave a simple greeting before waiting near Asuma, who was nearest to Shikamaru.

After a little while, which reminded Jack of the assassins after him only in reverse because he is waiting on the enemy instead of walking onto them, like before. To see two people; two distinctive features being a guy with a scythe and gray hair, despite his youthful appearance and the other looked like a man with a strange mouth mask, and the same cloudy cloak the other wore.

Once they both came close, the grey haired fellow spoke, "Kakuzu, go get the money. I will take these bitches..." a sinister smile growing on his face, while the guy called 'Kakuzu' answered, "Fine, but do not take long, Hidan." His spiteful voice carrying, as he left for the bounty office.

The foul language was new for Jack, although he was used to the Scotsman's brash actions, it was all for a good cause, but this man shows no thought for any of his brash behavior or actions. Hearing him curse up a storm at the leaf, and putting himself in that group and how his god 'Jashin' will be served, or the religion of it will be taught.

It would of been good to learn more about their beliefs if the man who believed was not so brash and not attacking his own comrades as well. Jack readied his sword and watched carefully on what their current opponent would do, seeing Hidan speak excitedly about a ritual to be prepared and holding onto a scythe to swing at one of the leaf or him.

He easily jumps away, without the need for chakra, while the others dodged or blocked it in other means and had sent warning early on about this meeting for people to assist. Jack kept a distance from the gray haired man as he watched the shinobi strategize, but when Asuma started to run towards the opponent, Jack kept his sharp eyes on the enemy and Asuma, watching for what would happen next.

Seeing the man's skin change from a pink-ish tone to a skeletal look after a moment startled Jack, but he watched more and saw a strange diagram be drawn then the announcement of everything being ready. 'So he needs to be skeletal looking and that diagram?' Jack wondered, but chose to not this about the skin and focus on getting rid of the diagram by moving the man further away from it.

Jack moved gracefully forward, avoiding the scythe with his own sword, and using his free hand to push Hidan out slowly or to kick him, making the man either dodge or take the hit and get out of the diagram. Once out of the diagram, Jack took it upon himself to start a fierce attack, seeing this man as the enemy for the moment and cutting him, although a few were dodged. Until someone else got Hidan's head cut off, leaving his body to fall, but the head remained mobile on its own.

Jack saw it and felt disturbed by it. He could only think of the zombies he fought, but quickly shook it off and took the head. Holding onto Hidan's head and trying to not think about the disembodied head talking and moving he gave it to the chuunin and could only work on not releasing a full shudder from holding the head.

* * *

The Jack story is tempted to a series ish... a type where you can read either and we will see in the end.

Will only use Samurai Jack show flashbacks...


	19. Chapter 19

Samurai Jack I do not own. I have nothing of it.

* * *

Jack spent a few days after seeing the talking head with Iruka trying to bring back some sense of normalcy. Training up his control on chakra and his sense of finding illusions which became more of a calming then a challenge for Jack, because when his illusions used to come they seemed real, but now they appear more like strange illusions that try to just hurt people more than driving any wedge in them.

Jack spent a good time training on avoiding the illusions that haunted him in his mind, but the true escape from them is when he could finally accomplish what he promised to do in the first place. He wanted to return to his time and rid the world of Aku's tyranny pernamently so that no land, or single citizen of its borders will have to take a life to survive with their own.

Jack visited Lady Hokage frequently to see if there was any assistance he could offer as a swordsman and a warrior from his homeland.

Joining the many teams that Konoha has for different tasks, from escorting different civilians of varied status to missions involving the Akatsuki or Sasuke Uchiha more directly. Jack only tried to help where he could and kept on his feet as everyone seemed to move from one task to another like bees in a hive, ever so lively.

One day as he was meditating in his room, he felt the whole room shake beneath his feet. The room shuddered from the force and the scarce items he had fell to the ground, some breaking and others lying there until they are placed back again. Looking outside the small room he maintained as his own, chaos was what he saw, and could only describe it as such.

As he left the apartment, he saw some humanoid beings attacking the village with strange jutsus and summons, although he saw some of one and a very few of the other. Neither jutsu or summon was like the attackers that he could recall and felt his hand tighten around the hilt of his sword.

There seemed to be a small variation of orange haired shinobi attacking the village, one with long hair, another with spikey hair up, a third with short orange hair, one bald and one with just a crop of spikey hair instead of stalks of spikes sticking up. Jack stood against the shinobi ready for the worst, but not acting until he sees them move first.

Just beyond the enemy shinobi, Jack felt he saw the maniacal wizard Aku appear just a little distance away, his laughter echoing to him from afar. Jack felt anger rise up as he decided between defending the village or attacking his own foe, because he knew that he must find a way back in timee with either the portals that exist or Aku's dark magic that allowed him into the future.

He did not have much time to think before the orange shinobi started to gang up on him, slashing at him with kunai and using their unique jutsus against him as well. Jack jumping out of the way and using his sword to deflect and vanquish the living jutsus that came after him, he moved fluidly through the different jutsus as the other konoha shinobi came in to help against the different orange haired shinobi that were attacking Konoha.

Aku's echoing voice seemed to rack at Jack as he heard the grating joy in that laugh that tormented so many people, destroyed so many lives and destroyed homes of so many that the sound of that laughter made him shake with rage and seem to move fast against the many foes, even as the konoha shinobi seemed to be at a disadvantage to a strong and limited number.

The mechanical creatures of Aku have not been around for a while since he met with Gai, to where seeing Aku may grate his nerves, it was a differences from having silence because no enemies from aku is nice, but unnerving when he is usually very persistent in killing the samurai who could take him down, if not careful.

Jack helped the different leaf shinobi fight the six enemy shinobi, while seeing a pair of odd looking shinobi, one a female with orange hair and paper in her hair while she stood with one of the orange haires shinobi, who was preparing something by slowly ascending to the sky with her help. Jack could only watch as they seemed to hover over the village until Naruto came in and started fighting the person, who called himself Pein.

The name seemed strange to Jack, but he accepted it as a shinobi name and one of the things that are part of a shinobi like chakra, the strange names are a fear tactic they seem to use. Just like Jack introduces himself as 'Samurai Jack' to explain who he was and simply move on or take them on if their threatening his life, or goal that needs to be accomplished.

The battle soon ended with Jack getting as many injured shinobi out of the village as the flying shinobi sent a large something down that destroyed the village at impact, before Naruto actually took him on as a challenge and fought.

Jack helped as many as he could, making sure to save the genin and get the stronger shinobi to evacuate the other injured before things got out of hand too much.

In the end, Jack kneeled before the land looking over what used to be konoha and how many civilians made it out, or were injured or able-bodied after everything, to see the fierce Lady Hokage down was something he did not expect and felt ashamed he was so distracted by things that he should not be at all during a fight.

Shizune approached Jack holding the cloak of the hokage in her arms, "Jack-san, Tsunade-sama believes in your calm judgement to keep konoha together..." her eyes holding sadness and hugging the cloak closer, "even though your not a shinobi, others can help you. We just need a temporary leader until she recovers." Looking at Gai and Kakashi, a sad smile seemed to form, only to morph into a solid frown, "kakashi and Gai recommended you." She hurried back to Lady Fifth Hokage's side while the news settled for Jack.

* * *

Jack is still dealing with some trauma or the idea of Aku holding control somewhere, is he?

Jack gonna be leader... he is a leader... in training anyways?

I stopped watching the series steadily after Shippuden so things are touch and go in time line or what happens

Review or anything.


	20. Chapter 20

I never will hav Samurai Jack or Naruto.

Jack knew he heard Shizune, but did not believe it anymore than the first time it was said. He was not steady in judgment, if anything, when Aku is involved his judgment leaves for taking that tyrant down until there is no remnant of him left to cause Havoc. He could never feel as if the words 'just judgment' or 'calm state' would ever work, until after Aku is gone and defeated.

He knew that it has already taken a few years and he still has not been able to find a portal to get home, so he needs to be patient in finding a way that would work to get him home, and mind sane. All the portals he approached were already destroyed before he could enter it, leading to nearly no ways home except for asking a way from Aku which was not going to happen as much as him giving Aku his sword would not happen, at least not while he has a say in it.

"Jack, you been sitting out here all day. What is bothering you?" Kakashi asks him, his one eye showing the similar shimmer of life and sorrow Jack appreciated seeing since most things he fought were robots and were not filled with the feelings humans held. Jack could see many leaf shinobi and civilians alike looking worried about what had transpired, but Naruto had accomplished quite a bit it seems as he was able to stop the enemy from searching out for more people to end after the loss of the village itself.

"Thinking about my goal more lately... and what Shizune-san said." He explains, but Kakashi nods in understanding and pats his shoulder lightly, before leaving to check on the others about the camp they created. Jack knew Sakura was with Tsunade trying to help as much as she can, and that despite age should not be underestimated from his experience facing many foes in a short time.

Jack stood up to find any tasks he could do to assist the village with, and make sure all of them are as well as the situation they were in can make them. He was used to war zones from the dog scientist's fighting off robot armies to the men he fought with against insurmountable odds.

Jack was used to having the odds against him with practice going against many robots that did not feel, but relentlessly attacked until there was either no living being around to go against Aku or all of his robotic forces are destroyed to rubble. Jack knew that these shinobi were capable just like the many other forces he worked along with in the past.

As jack helped Yamato build shelters for the many citizens that were now homeless and then gather other resources, Kakashi and Gai came with him to help. "You seem rather used to these situations, Jack-san. What did you do on some of your travels?" Kakashi voices, his curiosity coming through after so long being either away from the traveling samurai or accompanied by Gai to where it seems both of them knowing would not be a bad thing.

Jack looked between the two men Kakashi Hatake and Might Gai thoughtfully, before answering "I trained with monks at a young age and learned how to take care of many things on my own." A smile slightly present, "I met many people on my travels in the lands before... I had to disguise and act to find someone who took my clothes." He felt his face redden slightly at the memory, "I even dealt with being in a rooster's shoes because a wizard transformed me..." the last story got odd looks from the shinobi, but they accepted them as stories.

They continued to gather what was necessary and help their own villagers while hoping Naruto remained unharmed in this vulnerable time for the, but Jack never showed anyone fear for what could happen to the village or much stress over it, but he did show diligence in making sure the village had everything it needed at this time of desperation.

After a while Suna arrives with three peculiar sand shinobi that approached Naruto, "We came to help with the repair efforts." Jack heard the red headed boy with the gourd say, Jack gave a short nod and answers after a moment, "Help is always welcome when given." The three sand nin siblings saw Jack get back to work directing some people and assisting others in the repair effort.

"Why is he running around like he is hokage?" Temari whispers, but Kakashi heard and leaned against nothing nearby them, "Tsunade left him in charge while she is out of commission." Jack started moving around to assist more people, and some went to ask Kakashi or Gai the questions they had.

"Seems Jack-san has me and Gai as go-to people if he is not around." He comments casually, but continues helping the people who came with ease in his motions, just lik Gai had glee in his step and trying to pump other people up as well.

"We came also to inform about the upcoming summit held in land of Iron, hokage or stand-in needs to come along with two bodyguards." A sand nin explains, Kakashi knew Jack was handy with a sword, but ninjutsu was still a learning principle for the young man, one he has not gotten yet. Even Gai knew Jack's predicament when jutsus were involved, but agreed for the summit was not about chakra or knowledge of it, but to discuss how to overcome a common foe.

* * *

Jack is hopefully good, please let me know.

Pm or review!


	21. Chapter 21

I do not own Samurai Jack or the Narutos.

* * *

Jack arrived in the land of Iron with Kakashi Hatake, and Might Gai while Naruto trained with someone from lightning country called Killer Bee. Jack saw many shinobi with different insignias on their hitai-ates that symbolized their military status for a certain village.

As he approached the area everyone would be discussing the situation thats been happening for the villages. A man stood and called out Jack, "Who are you sitting where the Hokage should be?! Your not the hokage, and you dont even look like a shinobi from the leaf!" He seemed to yell from across the wide table, Jack had his eyes closed 'Just like the Scotsman in his volume...' he thought, but opened them to see the tall, muscular tan man that was yelling at him.

"Shall we begin this now?" Jack asks, looking at all the kages that have assembled along with their guards. They were wondering why this stranger was sitting with leaders and being so calm, but shrugged it off temporarily for what they came to do at hand.

* * *

Time passed by as they discussed and some argued over how the Akatsuki formed because some villages hired them for assistance and accusing some of making that act, or causing the need to happen in the first place at all.

Jack did not speak a single word during the act as he did not know much history of the elemental countries to add an input, but knew that the arguing was not helping anyone in anyway, especially if their fighting some powerful foes like Pein. Giving a sigh, and shook his head before looking at evryone and spoke clearly, "The past lead us to this point. Now, the present is being decided." Jack states simply and lookes to everyone, "What do everyone want to do to stop this threat?" Everyone lookes to him, seeming to be thinking over what he had said.

They decided to join forces against their common foe and to have each high ranking shinobi take charge of a division, and each kage assist in what they could as well. Jack felt better knowing that they decided to help eachother instead of staying at eachother's throats, especially when attacking eachother does nothing.

As the meeting became calm, an individual suddenly appeared in a black cloak with red clouds about, wearing an orange mask announcing the end for all shinobi through an illusion he plans to execute in the upcoming war between Akatsuki and Shinobi.

Jack watched the man carefully, hand on his sword hilt always as words were spilt, but no other actions occurred and the stranger left as quickly as he came. "We need to prepare..." Jack noted, looking at his two trusted leaf comrades that stood by his side if anything were to transpire.

As the shinobi prepared some other things seemed off to Jack, he could hear echoing laughter that could not come from any shinobi within the summit meeting, but was very memorable and impossible to forget the laugh's heavy echo that seemed to haunt him. Jack looked about with frantic eyes, showing some tension from the past handling many of Aku's tricks, but to not see Aku for so long and to have the being come back sets him on edge once again.

Looking around with uncertainty, his eyes searched for the dark towering shapeshifter that released the dark laughter. To find the being would be both a nightmare and dream for Jack for he had allies that could help him take this being down to rid the nightmares pernamently, hopefully. Although a nightmare for he has searched for a way home with and without Aku, and to see the shapeshifter will remind him of the many terrible things he needs to remove just as he had promised, but failed to fullfill yet.

"Ahhh... hahaha..." the laughter came louder and stronger, like the dark being stood above you, "I, the great Aku, have come... hmmm? My, this land is ravaged, I might as well leave and enjoy the show of its own destruction." Aku appeared in a smaller version than his usual towering form, he still had his plain stature shrunk to where he stood at Jack's height, but simply ignored all the other humans that were there, besides for Jack the nervous ssamurai who could not find Aku at the moment.

The whole situation was amusing for Aku, he saw the small human that commenced war on all the shinobi with seeming ease before quickly leaving and causing an uproar of its own. He had a slight understanding about the elemental countries and found their desires trivial, unless they worked in his favor which never seemed to be the case, but to be seen as a Kage or a Daimyo as these humans call them, those two positions hold quite a bit of power to consider taking hold of.

Aku smirked with delight over the chaos created by that one person's declaration, but the joy was short-lived as the internal turmoil grew beyond understanding the anger, but then became quiet by Jack calming the storm of rage that was coming from the shinobi. It only proved to irritate him when Jack removed the anger that actual made Aku joyous for himself, he could say that the feelings of anger, fear and sorrow are what entice and feed him to all powerful.

Aku grimaced for a short bit, but not too long, he never allowed a bad situation to bring him down no matter if it is out of hand or changed with his guidance, he felt that things would adapt into his favor in the end, by waiting out for Samurai to pass away. That plan went out the window quickly, but he was patient and was willing to wait for his mortal enemy to die or pass away in hopefully a dreadful way.

* * *

To be honest, I wanted Aku to appear and Tobi/Madara, but doing both may ruin who should get attention more...

I was trying for maybe aloof Aku? Since he is rather chill in the series, more relaxed.


	22. Aku Chapter

I own none of Naruto/Samurai Jack

* * *

Aku was spending most of his time destroying any time portal he could of heard rumor of with his mighty existence and the unknown mysteries of the portals themselves. Aku did not bother with Jack when the sword of ancient good was in his hands and would harm his immortal being if within reach of it, but by ignoring the Samurai for other means of keeping him away from his original time.

Aku knew that his robots that were being mass-produced were more like pushovers to the Samurai, but the scientists aldo work on some robots in hopes to please him too. Although neither really did, they were more like distractions for him to indulge. He never really paid much attention to Jack, but now, since he was the only portal remaining to send Jack back home, although he is an evil wizard, but those are just details.

Aku started a light search for the young man of the past, but surprised Aku to see other people about with him. Some of them were rather odd, in dress in one way another is how they fought. Jack did not fight how these people did, but their fighting was entertaining to see and makes watching future encounters more worthwhile.

He saw there were many odd people in the land. Especially in where there looked to be towns, because there were some walking the roads at varied times, while some came at a different route, seeming to be more difficult for them to normally reach. The sight of different humans easily jumping through the trees, or to hop up to the rooftops of buildings and get around by roofs.

'This land is worth investigating... at least to take their skills in consideration for future take overs.' Aku smirked slightly, 'This might be a good land to take over next.' The whole thing made Aku eager, but he inhaled deeply and turned himself into a small bat to fly about the elemental countries quickly without Jack caching him unnecessarily.

He enjoyed torturing Jack, but having Jack be the antagonizer was something he did not accept. He could feel his lip twitch with anger, but denied giving the thought any mind for his flight to another land after the previous. Seeing the villages of the country of earth, fire, lightning and wind with slight displeasure for the desert heat and the different symbols they use to activate their tools, but they made little difference to his wizardry.

Time moved sluggishly forward to Aku, almost like time could freeze if the possibility occurred enough and that idea was not wanted at all. He was not entertaining waiting for Jack to die after this squabble the mortals below are having, the idea gives Aku a slight headache. Seeing as there seemed to be a war starting, Aku chose to watch the turmoil grow on its own and aid the opposing side if he desired more flare, although he had limited attacks that would not get both sides if not careful.

Aku chose to watch how the darkly dressed group seemed to approach the other shinobi with little care for their interference, but seem to indulge them when a fight does commence. There were times laughing at their predicament seemed impossible to avoid, but he did not for there were other people around and even if he could not get hurt, it all being superficial, he rather not draw their attention yet.

Seeing the many mortals meet in a land that appeared to have only swordsman as part of the military was almost nostalgic, for when he first formed in shape and faced the previous weilder of the magical sword, Samurai Jack's dad, but it was a short lived one that turned to a dark interest for what he could do. "Should I kill them?" He wondered to himself, but simply went on when he found what actually brought him to the land of Iron in the first place.

The meeting was dull to Aku, but he also did not care to take possible servants that could be promising to him out unless they were like Jack where no matter how promising, the pay off of getting this servant will not work out the huge loss that is caused by it. There was little things that entertained him, but seeing the hostility in each apparent head was amusing to watch along with how their abilities made things more destructive.

Seeing a strange cloaked figure say a particular name, 'Madara Uchiha' was like adding fuel to a fire big time, because once the human mentioned that name every single human seemed to react in shock and fear, which was a delicious reaction for Aku to experience and consider taking Madara as an ally, if he sees more of what this named person is.

None of the people seemed to believe that this masked individual is Madara Uchiha, but the name causes them much fear and a lot to speak about once the individual announces war upon everyone. 'Who is this Madara Uchiha?' He wondered, but held a smirk.

Seeing the growing turmoil from what the name, Madara Uchiha, caused Aku to give out a howl of laughter at how the humans were acting and who did that. "I could duplicate myself as this Madara... but what made him so scary?" He wondered, but did not linger on the thought for it would be useless when he could make them fear him more, than this mortal being.

But to hear that they can bring the dead back to life makes mortal less likely to be seen, and more immortals seemingly seen in this odd world of shinobis and talking creatures. Aku soon left after seeing the shinobi plan for the war to come between them and the Akatsuki, with the supposed leader Madara Uchiha, as the frightful instigator.

* * *

Aku is happy evil, unless Jack is involved.

Should Aku really be a part of the shinobi war, or not?


	23. Chapter 23

Samurai Jack and Naruto I do not own at all...

* * *

After the meeting Jack had a feeling eating at him that seems unwilling to leave him no matterwhat he chooses to occupy himself with, be it meditation or training, the two hobbies he is most comfortable with. 'Where did that laughter come from? Did Aku appear?' Shaking his head slightly, he looked towards where the laughter was loudest during the meeting, but saw nothing but the night sky.

Jack shook his head as he tried to fend off his own crazy thoughts of Aku being around. 'Aku must be gone, he could not be here.' Nodding in acceptance to that thought before leaving the meeting area for the hotel that his group paid for. It was paid for by the money of the hokage because Jack felt that Gai and Kakashi were actually doing a lot for him, and wanted to repay their kindness in some way.

Might Gai would usually only spend time in the hotel room to bother Kakashi with a type of challenge, some rather interesting to join in for Jack to improve himself, but others seemed to be just challenges because well, even Jack could not see reason for the ridiculous challenges made by Kakashi except to make Gai content.

While Kakashi spent the time he was free from Gai to read his book, Jack could see from how Kakashi acted that the book was inappropriate and he did not feel comfortable broaching the topic of the book. Jack chose to practice his punches and kicks blinfolded, only to stop the momentum before actually breaking the targeted item.

They were using their free time to train or relax before the actual war started to happen for them. "War is coming... How many wars have I ended for others?" Jack spoke to himself and thought lightly, 'How many battles did I join to end it all?' But, shook his head to rid such dreading thoughts because with all the battles he helped end, he was still at war with Aku.

Jack could not help feeling like a failure to his own land for he had not accomplished in taking down Aku, but he knew that what he has been doing was helping those in need even if his own goal is taking a long while to be accomplished. Should he be tqking so long to take down someone who is aiming for the world, or should he keep helping others as he goes for his final goal?

"Jack-san? Your spacing out, you okay?" Kakashi calls out, looking at his face a few faces away, the book still open in his hand while the free one rested on Jack's shoulder. "What are you thinking about?" He asks, Gai's powerful voice sounds, "Yes dear friend, you seem so deep in thought it is a worry to search so deeply for youth! Youth is all about us!" He yells with fire in his eyes and arms spread out like he was ready to catch a large being in a hug.

Jack gave a small smile out of comfort from the friends he made in the Elemental countries,the people he saw as friends similar to the Scotsman, although not as brash in their words as the scotsman was.

They had decided to keep Naruto in the dark of the upcoming war because they wanted to avoid losing the still free Jinchūriki and keep them from being absorbed together with the other seven that were absorbed. Jack could see good reason to keep Naruto in the dark on what was going on, but knew even he wanted to be apart of the fight at a young age when actually sent away.

Closing his eyes he breathed, before setting off for the destination in mind for the final fight, as Jack was to defend the medic tent from any who would try attacking the wounded because they are vulnerable, but now Jack was there to act as their guard. Although he was a decent fighter in more than just defending, and swordplay, he could see the necessity to have the medic shinobi protected even in a small way to keep disguised enemies out and actual allies safe.

Jack stood outside the tent thinking about each shinobi he has faced and the situation that was happening, 'I need to keep an eye on any differences that seem unnatural to their usual... keep in mind the allies.' Jack thought as his sharp charcoal eyes scanned over the horizon and checked over the many scattered tents set up as medic tents.

There were few and far between moments when Jack intervened some people's entry, he was always polite to the person, but the difference in gender made jack more awkward to talk to them about explaining if they had anyquirks to look for because some seemed or were provocative and made Jack want to leave the duty for someone else, but it would still be dishonorable to quit a job when needed to assist it, no matter how embarrassing the position can be.

"Umm... I need to be able to tell if you are you, please..." Jack spoke timidly, 'there are no one impersonating you or other allies. The ally stops and moves aside, "How do you act around friends?" The ally gave a feminine giggle and smiled in a way that made Jack uncomfortable with the young woman before him.

After a bit the woman left a very flustered Jack as she got medical help and he reconsiders his capabilities handling anyone female outside of battle and preparing for war situations. "I need to get better around women..." He said to himself, but still felt a chill run down his spine of how uncomfortable women made him feel and how revealing their attire seemed for any shinobi.

* * *

Have a poll or two up, one is for a story in the works... Want your opinion, choose any you want and we shall see.

Does Jack help against the Akatsuki in a major or minor way?


	24. Chapter 24

Do not own Naruto or Samurai Jack.

* * *

Jack's flustered state around feminine shinobi became quite apparent to the few who were around Jack quite often; Kakashi and Gai, who felt humored by the samurai's naive ways and politeness to women who could kill just as easily, if not better then male shinobi. The shinobi all found it humorous that the person deemed leader of Konoha, even a temporary hokage, was flustered around females to where he treated them seemingly like they were fragile.

To Jack, he did not see them as fragile especially not Tsunade the fifth hokage, but women in general when they wore revealing attire got him rather uncomfortable facing them. Though it seemed to rub some shinobi the wrong way with his polite upbringing, as a female called Kurotsuchi with what looked like two stones on her hitai-ate came up with an annoyed huff.

"So, can't see women as an equal fighter to you men?" The young girl, Kurorsuchi, wore short black hair that framed her face and a stern expression, while she had red and brown attire; red shirt and what looked like a sturdy brown shield.

Jack looked at her calmly because of how she was not revealing anything unnecessary. "I mean no disrespect, just that some of your women attire is... rather revealing?" He looked away at the word, feeling embarrassed to uave been put in such a situation at all.

Kurotsuchi was a bit more angry at this unknown shinobi to question her attire, saying it is revealing when it is about survival in battle, not the comfort of concealing feminine parts. Jack just looked uncomfortable by her accusing him of thinking her attire that way, but spoke through the embarassments carefully.

"I never meant your attire personally..." Jack tried to explain, but it seemed to not work for Kurotsuchi, but she calmed down onve her kage Onoki came up to calm her down before causing trouble.

"I do find it strange that you, young man, are the leader when you do not show the same knowledge most kages know as a shinobi." He questions lightly, but Jack answered with what he could by saying Lady Tsunade entrusted him to watch over everything while she was recovering from a previous attack from the enemy.

"My condolences for the fifth hokage... but, were you qualified when there are other shinobi better capable for the position." Onoki comments, wondering why such a decision for a young person to take leadership. At this Kakashi came to Jack and interjected the question with his own words.

"Jack-san proved skilled in what he does as a fighter and strategist. He fought along side Might Gai and myself with different opponents, and some of his own enemies as well." Was the explanation, but Onoki let it slide as acceptable until under better circumstances.

"Pray kami, who is the foe your after?" Taunted Onoki with Kurotsuchi hovering over his hunched shoulder eager to prove the enemy Jack is after as not worth the recognition of a village or not.

Jack looked at the two shinobi carefully, then at his two close comrades, whom heard a variation of what Aku was and gave a light nod in go ahead, because they could only lend a hand or stay back if they knew the full story of what the enemy was.

"My enemy is a shape-shifting sorcerer called Aku, the embodiment of evil where I am from. I must get him to send me back home where I can finish my task of destroying him." He looked over at the few shinobi surrounded him and they all were looking at him analytically, wondering if he was just really good at lying with a poker face or if that was what his enemy truly was.

Jack said what he needed to, then left. The kage Onoki was mystified by the thought that there is a supposed being causing evil that if stopped would end all evil, like how? How is this sorcerer Aku going to end their suffering in the elemental countries? Kurotsuchi stared after Jack with a bitter expression, not wanting to accept what she heard, could not accept it.

Kurotsuchi decided to go against anything that attacks her comrades, easier on her mind than trying to figure out who exactly is Jack's enemy and how this being even exists as an enemy for them. Onoki followed a similar thought of anything that harmed their allies was an enemy, but he could not understand either such an enemy existing that could be called 'the embodiment of evil' when there are many people who do evil deeds, not a single one any less evil, but each still seem to hold some humanity in them as well.

Jack was left alone after that slight altercation and explanation of his true enemy which no shinobi could argue against Jack pursuing when the being was seen as the embodiment of evil and the cause of hatred for Jack's own home, along with what prevents him from getting to be home. They started to give him a sort of quiet respect where the enemy he faced was rather formidable, if he sought after this being and from what Gai experienced had nightmares about this evil entity as well.

Jack kept calm on the outside though, even as his inside was a twist of worry for what happened to his family and people he knew in his homeland, to people he met along his journey. Worrying over whether more robots of Aku's will come to the elemental countries and attack, or if Aku has left the land to its own devices at the beginning after all.

* * *

Jack reveals more on who Aku is... (i may have had Jack give a hint to Aku, so leaving it as Kakashi and Gai being the two conscious shinobi in the know)


	25. Chapter 25

Naruto and Samurai Jack belong to other people

* * *

After a while the plan went into motion where a lot of divisions of people left to deal with small factions of the Akatsuki that were left alive and to prevent the eye of the moon plan the supposed Madara declared in his bravado.

Jack remained by the medical tents to protect the medic shinobi from sneak attacks and watch for any injured that need help being escorted in, but are too wounded to actually get help on their own.

Jack kept a steady gaze over the horizon, even as the sky turned dusk and shadows grew long and sharp in angles before even his own eyes fought with the darkness like having night vision, but could only strain them for so long before he faltered as well.

Sitting inside the tent he listened for enemy footsteps, hearing nothing, sensing nothing besides his allied forces that were busy helping their comrades and caring for themselves in keeping the morale up.

Jack tried to keep morale up as well, but felt himself freeze when he heard the tell-tale sounds of metallic stomping, the number of them unknown and even what was making the sound was hard to tell besides having a strong feeling it is a machine. Leaving in search of the sound and possible foe to take down and prevent them from stopping the plan that was in play.

"Must prevent Aku from harming this land's chance at peace and freedom." He committed in doing, telling a passing shinobi to take his post and protect the medics than he left for his own foe.

Unbeknownst to Jack the shinobi he spoke to was Aku in disguise and the samurai left with little thought focused on the machines he heard in the distance.

* * *

'That Jack is so trusting it is hilarious...' Aku thought and smirked, he sent out a small horde of robots in the distance to distract the samurai, but now that it was done what does he want?

'I could mess with these shinobi by revealing who I am, but it would ruin my show of watching this war play out...' Aku pouted at his precicament, but decided on listening in on what was going on to find where everything is to use it to his advantage as the war progresses.

Aku's disguise stood at five foot ten and was at about the same height as Kakashi, but the disguise was rather feminine for a male as well. Looking masculine enough not to be assumed female, but also bland enough in appearance to hide in the background which Aku could adjust to his please, to look more extravagant when the sorcerer pleased.

Aku was excited to try new things on Jack and his new friends, but wondered what type of disaster he should cause to them or creature he should be to attack the mortals.

Aku started snickering for a few moments, only to stop when he noticed a certain pink haired medic-nin, Sakura Haruno, looking at him curiously before speaking, "Where did Jack-san go?" She asked with slight concern for their temporary leader.

"Checking on something." Was Aku's response, before he turned to face her all the way and looked at her with a strange expression.

Aku's disguise broke slightly to show his true face, red lips and eyes with flaming brows for a few brief moments, but enough for Sakura to be scared and run back into the tent, to warn or prevent aku from entering was not his intention. Scaring them worked for Aku and he removed his disguise to fade into the blackened sky and head elsewhere.

* * *

Aku arrived at a barren plains by the sky pouring inky blackness down onto the ground creating him, but he was by the edge of the barren plains watching as many people came slowly surrounding what looked like a tree with a few shinobi standing by it.

There was a boy in a mask covering all his face, then another that was like two copies of opposite color stuck together, but what was more bizarre was how there seemed to be an army of the black and white human creatures. Aku could see it was going to be fun especially with a man in strange armor appeared and long black hair, being called 'Madara Uchiha' making all the shinobi surrounding the tree seem to shrink away, either stiffen up trying to stand their ground or actually backing away in fear of this single human.

Aku did not see Jack join them, but knew his bots are most likely destroyed by the samurai because of past experience and chose to use them mainly as distraction, nothing else.

Aku left the thought of his machines alone, focused on the Madara who scares everyone so much. 'What is told about this strange man? I know he was supposed to be dead by my travels, but why is he here and how is he scary?' Aku's queries came up one after the other, as he watched the allied forces come forth and face the few that stood against them in this new war.

* * *

Thank you for reviewing...

RyuujiVantek. I saw your review and personally thought only of Kakashi and Gai who were almost 30 if Jack was about 25, and even with Jack's age which I did not think about much, sorry... I thought they focused on experienced shinobi more than age to where a stranger like Jack seemed young in experience. So, to alot of shinobi who were ninja at 10 to war time Jack is young for lack of ninja knowledge.

I am admittedly inbetween having Aku actually join the fight, but if so like how is gonna need thought (robots, mini aku bugs, or other creatures?) Or does Aku just watch? Should aku actually destroy Zetsu's plan and mess things up more? (A lot of options with all-powerful Aku)


	26. Chapter 26

Samurai Jack and Naruto belong to good artists.

* * *

The battle was going to begin, all the shinobi nations waiting with weapons and handsigns at their start as an army of zetsus stood before them preventing anyone from getting to the ressurected Madara Uchiha or the alive Tobi, the disguise for Obito Uchiha.

Jack rejoined the shinobi close to the front with his sword firm in his grip ad he stood with all the other fighting shinobi, Naruto standing with them ready to fight the enemy and prevent the supposed chaos that would occur. Aku stood to the side, watching both the allied forces with Jack and the two enemy shinobi that stood close to the abnormally large tree.

What surprised Aku most as the battle went forward was not the jutsus, no matter how bizarre or powerful some of them were or even how each Zetsu body poofed away as it died or tons more came to replace them, and some came with more detail and less recognized as a enemy. There was the idea that at some point all the zetsu clones disappeared all at once, or how after a while it seemed spirits of creatures were being pulled towards the tree.

The spirits weren't human, they looked like large animal-like creatures being forced to the tree in a way that Aku was almost in joy about the treachery, but angered over the goal and reason to cause this treachery because he wanted chaos to bring more chaos, not peace.

Jack was looking about as he tried to defend for his allies and prevent unnecessary death to happen, but when he saw Aku hover over the fight on the side he had a feeling letting the evil sorcerer alone would leave him able to cause more danger.

With the thought that Aku could cause more trouble, once all of the Zetsu army vanished into a cloud of smoke, he went for Aku and his fight with his enemy began. Aku saw the man coming towards him and gave a loud bellowing laugh as he came onto the battle field where both allies and enemies alike saw this dark, and imposing figure ve taken on by Jack and only seem to show no harm being done to him.

"Mwahaha... Dear Samurai, you made quite an impact here." He starts, before using his long black fingers and hand to trap jack in what looked like a prison, "Well, I can take care of it... mwahaha..." as his form seemed to split into black scorpions, and spiders that had his face on them and leaving a mini him to keep Jack in his prison.

The shinobis of allied forces could not believe that this evil being could trap his enemy so easily, but they shook it off to fight off the miniature creatures that came after them, while the shinobi foes saw the same and started to question this unknown being that held a inky shroud over himself. But, even the foes had little time to think about it as they were attacked as well by Aku and forces to consider the allied forces as comrades during this fight as the echoing laughter of Aku came more known to them.

Jack calmed down and used his sword to stab the palm of Aku, causing him to cry out in pain and stumble away surprising everyone, but Jack stood free from imprisonment and started after Aku trying to slice at his foe, as well as, the miniature creatures that were attacking the shinobi on the field before any of them could return to Aku.

The fight lost its attention on madara and Tobi as Aku became the main enemy for both sides, being as Aku was both a powerful foe of magic and also seen as on par to Madara in the sense of intimidation. That even Madara was facing against him and trying to end the tyrant that was Aku kept them from seeing either side as enemy, but it became hard to face Aku as only Jack's sword could actually harm Aku and all other blades could not even cut the evil sorcerer, like having noodles saw on a soggy carrot.

It left many discouraged, but to see a single man take on someone so powerful kept their hopes up and they kept trying to fight for their land and freedom, as Jack fought for his home and the people he met on all his travels.

(In another area of battle and a time later with Naruto, Sasuke had appeared, Sakura and Kakashi were fighting Kaguya the supposed mother of the Sage of Six paths. Kaguya loses to Naruto and the other shinobi).

Aku was slowly losing due to the many people trying to fight him, not due to their abilities. So as a last resort Aku made a sudden portal to send Jack somewhere in time, and once Jack disappeared in the portal Aku left the battle field with the vendetta to take over the Elemental countries when he had an army of his own and now they did not have Samurai Jack so victory was secure for him.

Leaving all the shinobi in a daze of what happened to their friend Samurai Jack, they did not believe the man to be dead, but they also knew he could be if he was supposed to be alive in another time. Should Samurai Jack be seen as killed in action, a person who already passed away, the sixth hokage that retired or someone gone missing?

* * *

I wanted Aku to fight, but Aku is all powerful so all shinobi (besides Zetsu) would see him as a common enemy.

Close to the end, and Aku was gonna lose either one on one against Jack or not, so Aku's escape is seriously sending Jack somewhere without help or disappearing himself.


	27. The End

Do not own Naruto or Samurai Jack

* * *

A few weeks later, after the Fourth Shinobi War was finished with Naruto and Sasuke victorious in taking down their opponent. Things became somber at the reality that Samurai Jack was sent somewhere or some time that is not theirs and that they could not help their comrade with his enemy anymore.

They knew they could of done very little to take down the mighty Aku who could morph and change at will, making every shinobi take on the enemy as the same and see each other as ally instead of anything else.

It was what might of helped connect people more, when Naruto created that bridge. The bridge was Naruto, but the support was the battle against Aku that made the differences disappear among them and the bonds grow as well.

They had Jack as a stand-in Hokage for Tsunade and one of the heroes that helpedin the war against the ten tails' creation and Aku, so in memory of their comrade and hero besides a face carving was the carving of his name on the stone of remembered heroes.

Although everytime they see Jack's name on the memorial stone, there is always a question is he an ancestor and died long ago, or still living?

The End

* * *

I wanted to end on a sweet note... not exactly happy, but sweet.

There is the question Jack goes / sees a thousand years in the future or so, so is he ancestor if he dies in future or written as a fallen hero? (And it could be read easier as the above)


End file.
